


Not Your Princess

by HelloDragonKit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDragonKit/pseuds/HelloDragonKit
Summary: A fairytale School, the young heroes are taught how to fight and how to rescue. How to survive and be prepared to go to arms for their young Maidens.And the young ladies are taught how to sit and be rescued.Though what happens when one student starts to get flashes and dreams of another life? One ware she wasn't a damsel in distress? ware she had a whole other family, a whole other life?are they just dreams.... or ... is this even reality?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im going to apologize now. this was originally a fanfiction based off of fanfic style oc's and ideas lol so in the end it became a Original Work inspired by some ideas and Stories i had for some of my Oc's.
> 
> so feed back and such will be really great.

There was a groan as a chipper and happy voice rang out, “Good Morning Lady Drake,” the curtains were drawn and caused the occupant within the bed to flinch, “I have set out your cloths for you and will be back after helping one of the other young lady’s if you finish before i get back please don't worry i will be sure to help you with your hair before you have to go down for breakfast, i brought you tea and your snack biscuits!”

The beds occupant peeked out her face looked borderline scary and terrifying to any who could have seen it, but the sparrow headed woman simply smiled as best as anyone with a beek could, and gave a bow, before scurrying out of the room.

 

With a grumble knowing ignoring the task at hand would not have kept the little humanoid creature from coming back, she sat up with a groan, and reached over to drink the tea. She frowned after tasting it… there was nothing wrong with it per say… but it just felt off. 

 

Ever since she had woken in the Medical ward she had been feeling more and more… out of place, as if she were living the wrong life but for some reason she couldn't explain it. She had taken to keeping a dream journal and writing down everything as the Nurse claimed the headmaster had suggested it. She had split the strange dream she had during the affects of her ailment.

 

She noticed her cup was empty and sighed, getting up and dressing in the Uniform the Creature had set out. She was dressed in button up black boots that went just above her calf, though not that much of them were visible under the ankle length a frame dress, its top a mix between a button up vest and almost corset in its design, a white long sleeve shirt under it and a small little shoulder jacket to help cover even that. 

 

She took a look in the full length mirror and sighed, even her own reflection since that day seemed almost foren to her, as she looked at the young teen with long raven hair and lightly tanned skin. Her emerald eyes shining back at her, and the small orange flake within the iris of her left eye seeming nearly out of place. it too seemed to be another side effect of what had happened, As far as she could remember having such a thing as it… 

 

With a sigh she ate the cookie, and started to brush out her long hair knowing the task of putting such a think in a proper and clean bun would take less time if such a thing could make its way through the curtain of black.

 

By the time the Sparrow woman came back She had already started to work on placing it up in the donut bun, the Maid uniform clad bird Seemed to flutter in a startled motion, “Lady Drake! My dear you shouldn't have to feel you must do such things i'm so sorry i took so long!” 

 

She snorted, “I don't see any issues with me doing my own hair, I thank you for your time and effort though. But i'm sure with all the tasks they must have lined up for you. me doing such a trivial self care act can hardly even start to take away such a mound of tasks.. Oh and thank you for the tea. How soon before its time to go down to the hall?” 

 

The little maid seemed confused and worried till Lady Drake mentioned the hall, “Oh! Well they don't have a set time for people to go down Lady Drake, But i can… uh.. D-do you need anything before you head down?” 

 

She smiled softly at the bird woman, her expressions slightly softening, though not quite the bubbly beaming expressions the sparrow woman was familiar with seeing upon the young maiden, “Thank you but i think i can manage from here,” she placed the last hair pin in place and set to gathering her Basket which held the items she felt she would need for that morning. 

The little sparrow gave a nod, allowing the now fully dressed young woman to step from the room, looking upon her with worry. Remembering how energetic and happy the young girl had always seemed. But ever since she had come back from the stay… she seemed less smiling, quieter and more reserved. Caring for herself more than chattering and conversing with the old maid. She sighed hoping that the girl was going to be ok… nearly being killed in a act that was meant for your crush would cause anyone issues, though.. She still couldn't help but worry as to how the young maiden was reacting. 

 

After picking up some fruits and pastries from the Banquet hall, Lady Drake passed up sitting in the large room. Recalling how many would have just ignored her or the memories of sitting alone despite her happy disposition… She couldn't recall why she had thought such a thing was fun… instead she took to the outdoor tables, and set up her sewing items. Even with all the work she put into fixing the quilt she apparently had been working on before falling ill, it still had a lot of work to be done, there were some squares still twisted, string that was tangled and still having been attempted to be used in the stitch… she had her work cut out for her in fixing the abomination. 

 

The sound of laughter caused her to look up from her work, She watched as first year mages were practicing with their little familiars. They were the few groups of humans here who had magic as the school itself was more of how to survive and behave in the world full of it, some familiars resembling small 6 inch harpies, some seeing like little birds or other animals, they were sure to get bigger or more unique with the evolution, strengthening, and learnings of their mage but for now they seemed almost adorable. Two in particular that seemed to be a small winged snake, and a little skeletal creature, she couldn't help but feel as if she were missing someone… but how could she miss someone she never truly met.. At Least not outside of a dream. 

 

“Lady Drake!” a voice that would have one caused her heart to flutter caused her to let out a near groan.  
She turned to see a chestnut haired young teen boy, whos clean primly groomed presentation held out a red rose to her, “Any chance i may join my dear princess this fine morning?” 

 

She took the rose her expression still seeming that of tired uninterested, “Good morning Prince, of course you're welcome to sit if you so choose,” she felt… odd with him about, She could recall a time when she would follow him about like a lost pup, wanting nothing more then to spend time with him and wishing that he was dating her for more than just a agreement. He had offered some of the snacks that were given to him by one of his many adoring fans among the school, though it seemed that particular gift was not from a fan… but a enemy. It was what had caused her stay in the Medical wing.. And since then the School’s “Prince” had tried to make an effort to fix what he had done. 

 

“I was hoping i could offer for you to join me in a pick-nick later today, i'm sure we could both use the laxed time together to talk,” he smiled watching as she sewed. 

“Oh?,” she didn't look up, she honestly had only remained “dating him” as she was honoring the agreement. 

 

“I also wanted to apologise for allowing such a travesty to befall you,” He looked truly apologetic, which only served to irritate her. 

With a sigh she set down the sewing items and looked at him with the near numb blank expression, “Prince, you have apologised, Several times i may add. First with the tins of teas, and sweet snacks that were more than i could ever manage to eat in a year let alone before they went bad, then you had my room filled with flowers, then you had reserved the whole dining hall just for a dinner with me… your actions are sweet, and i know you're trying but honestly it's not needed. I don't blame you for what happend. You are not at fault, it could have just as easily you within the med bay,” seeing he was looking at her with tear filled eyes she stopped knowing she wasn't going to get him to stop fussing. 

“I should have thought more on my gifts my dear, i never thought of how i could have been inconveniencing you with such an abundance of treats, not did i think of how the flowers may have been over powering in such an abundance. I will do better to think on how my gifts may affect you. I will see to it that our Picnic is not overwhelming, nor inconveniencing. Siegfried!” He snipped over his shoulder, wear a smaller teen whose appearance was far more matted and disheveled then the prince. 

Upon hearing his name the boy straightened up a bit more in attention, “Y-yes sir?” 

“We may need to make alterations to the plans for this evening. So help me go over them and insure that they aren't stressing or overwhelming for my dear princess. Understand?” He seemed aggravated weather over the plans needing changed or his inability to foresee how such a act could be stressful for Lady Drake was anyone's guess. But the lacky could only give a nod in reply. 

“Don't worry my dear Lady Maddison Drake i will be sure to make our time together as pleasant and welcoming as before,” He stood up and walked away with his small fallower behind him, Maddy sighed getting back to the quilt she was working on. Unaware the Mage students had been watching, or that it seemed even the teacher had interest in watching what very well could have been the closest thing to a soap opera in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

What few classes she had that day were finally over, they had been rather uneventful, though she could hear most of the others talk and chatter, though the classes were said to be co-ed it seemed that despite this the classes were still predominantly divided aside for the more magically advanced. But she was no mage, she didn't know how to cast spells.. So she had taken classes to help her live within the world with such things. Or that is what she recalled the reason being. How learning home [etiquette and Poetry from past dead people would help her should she ever need to defend her home was beyond her. 

With a sigh she walked through the halls, noticing no one spoke to her, no one looked in her direction. Despite remembering a time when they would at least smile at her and great her, though in her memories she was far from the cleaned official looking cold faced student, her eyes looking as if they could pierce through a person, her hair up in a bun, her uniform a pristine long dress, with confidant strides instead of, a Smiling bubbly skipping girl, wearing the Jumper skirt variant of the uniform, she couldn't even figure out why she had chosen to wear it so often instead of the dress, the jumper was thicker and harder to move in then the dress, not to mention it was made of a thicker material so made it much warmer.   
She made it to a entrance to a side garden, wondering if the poison had altered her mind and caused such a change within her. She found a painted white iron table and chair near the end of the garden, it was surrounded by rose bushes with a outlook onto the fields and rolling grass hills just beyond the charmed Ward Wall. She sat with a smile, closing her eyes, allowing the gentle breeze to tickle her face, the smell of the flowers around her helping calm and relax her. She set the basket down and took out the quilt she was working on and the tin she carried any supplies other than fabric scraps. 

It now was about a square foot, having finally fixed the entangled and bizarre patterns she had originally created. She couldn't recall the reasoning for wanting to make such a thing, she had plenty of blankets herself, but as there seemed to be very little in extracurricular activities for those who did not have magical abilities, or wish to pursue any sort of animal care field there was a limited amount of choices, it would make for a hobby to help pass time if nothing else. She had barely begun working on adding another stitch when the sound of clashing mettle and a man yelling caught her attention. 

She looked up to find in the field there was a class of young males sparring with swords. She shook her head making note of how two of the students were fighting edge to edge, and it was only a few moments till the instructor noticed as well and barked for them to correct it. Though she tried to remain focused on her quilting task she ended up watching and mentally criticising the fighting styles and what they could do to correct them. 

When the instructor signaled for the group to finish and head in, she watched as one of the boys who she recalled had recently joined after she fell ill, turned to look at her. She felt caught off guard, had he noticed her? How could he have sensed her watching from this far away? He was one of the better fighters she had watched, but was he that much of a warrior to know someone was watching? 

The light blue haired boy gave a bow in her direction, and though it was hard to say she could have sworn he had given her a wink, before catching up with the rest of the group. She huffed irritated at him, though… she didn't know why. She looked down at the quilt sighing as she put it and the tin away pulling out one of the Books assigned to her and the other students in her class for the year. They were ones the “past” her would have struggled to even open, but despite having been assigned them today, she had at least one half read. 

She was thankful for the calm and quiet, away from the prying eyes, and the annoying- 

“Princess!” The voice rang out causing Maddy to cringe. 

He had never seemed this annoying in any of her memories. He had seemed suave, gentlemanly. But now… she just found him ear grating. 

“I am so sorry my dear Princess, i had never specified a location or time for our rendezvous, I am very fortunate of having found you just in time for tea time,” He smiled holding out another rose to her while he knelt on a knee. 

She looked at the cut and slowly dying flower. The thought of having a potted plant seeming more welcomed idea then one that would slowly wither and die, with a sigh and a frown feeling sorry for the poor bloom that was murdered for her sake, she took it from him. 

“I have acquired some tea and sweet cakes for you my dear,” he took the basket from Sigfred who stood beside him. And started setting up the table Placing out the tea set, and a plate with cookies and a small cake. He smiled at her as he finished setting up the table. Maddy having placed her book away and basket on the ground, sat waiting calmly. Her hands folded neatly upon her lap as he set up the table. 

Sigfred looked like he was fighting a smirk watching the prince who had never even plated his own food, surve a stone faced princess. 

“So my dear i must say you have seemed… rather… not yourself since you came back I was hoping to bring the smile back to your face, you had always seemed so upbeat before,” He smiled as he sat down. 

Something crept into her mind… a memory of a similar situation only the roles reversed, she had tried to offer him tea and sweets before the incident before, he had agreed to start dating, but he had always seemed so cold or stone faced, he was very busy working to keep his lead roll in the class, or so he said, more than once she had caught him goofing off with his colleagues instead of studying or training. 

Maddy pursed her lips then looked him in the eye, causing him to look visibly uneasy, “I seem to recall you finding my bubbly personality rather grating, not to mention my efforts and attempts to show my affections rather annoying and … how was it you put it? Oh, childish, immature and suffocating.” She opened her napkin and placed it on her lap, “In fact if i recall correctly it was due to a situation much like this one that you stated those things as it took away from your swordsmen training,” She poured herself a cup, “Yet they recently ended their training in the field and i don't recall seeing you there despite it being something so meaningful to you.” 

Siegfried was no longer smirking, he now looked shocked, nearly as shocked as Prince, whose mouth was slowly opening and closing as he searched for what to say. Maddy simply took a small bite from her cookie as she sipped the tea, without looking him strait on she mumbled mostly to herself. 

“I'm honestly rather sick of having so much sweets and tea in one day,” she frowned at the cookie as if it was its own fault for being so sweet. 

“B-but i thought you enjoyed such things, dear princess?” Prince asked. 

“I admit, i used to, at least i recall having enjoyed them, but now… the tea seems weak and the sweets to sweet…” she explained. 

“I see..” he hung his head with a slight frown and looked to his blond companion who motioned to the basket, causing Prince to gasp, “Princess! I have a present for you,” He smiled as he pulled out a small box from the basket he had brought. He set it before her a large plastered smile upon his face as he waited for her to open it, obviously pleased with himself. 

She looked down at the pink box, with purple ribbon. She couldn't help but raise a brow at him thinking he were an idiot, She opened the box to find a necklace, she looked at it and blinked unsure if she seen it right, it seemed made of silver, with diamonds, emeralds, and pink gems decorating it among a pattern of vines and flowers that was carved into the metal, it could easily have passed for a tiara had the necklace not seemed to be meant to drape across the neck instead of stand tall upon one's head. 

“Do you like it?” he asked his eyes sparkling, and an expression that caused Maddy to think of a Puppy seeking attention. 

She sighed and closed the box, sliding it back over to him, “Prince… what is my favorite color?” She asked not to prove a point but to test something. 

“W-well it's carnation pink?... isn't it?” he now looked scared. 

“To be honest… i'm not so sure, ever since i awoke in the med bay...er... infirmary i have been finding meany things i used to… lack luster, and interests in other things. Even things as basic as Color, pink does not seem to hold the same shine or attraction to me anymore, i honestly find the color Cerulean Blue better and more… calming,” 

“So you don't like the stone color? I can have someone change it if-” he was cut off by her holding up a hand causing him to pause in his words. 

“It's not the stones… please just listen and bare with me best you can,” she spoke taking a breath to try and help gather her words, “I can recall a time when i would have squealed over this..” she motioned to the box, “ Found it the most lovely thing in the world, but now… i look at frivolous jewelry like this and question… why? What purpose? Before i know i would be more then head over heels with such little gifts as these,” she picked up the rose to look it over, “such beauty, such majesty, but when i see a cut flower… i see a temporary luster… one that will shrivel and die...Prince... Your gifts are fine, they would have been loved and coveted by the other me… but, i think for one reason or another whatever happens after i ate those cookies, whatever affect that poison had on me… it changed apart of me, i no longer enjoy being given a plant as a sign of affection when the sign is destined to wither and die, i no longer enjoy trinkets that have no use or purpose other than to be a decoration, to display uselessly upon the flesh,” she sighed, “Prince… i'm sorry… but even when i look at you, i know who i was before was… invested in trying to prove myself to you, trying to show what i could do and be, for You.” She paused, trying to make sure she used the right words, as she could already see the fear, and tears welling in the boys eyes, “but now… when i see you… i question if you are the appropriate choice? You chose to skip a class on sparing, what if that class had been one were you learned an important defensive strategy to help protect your family, and home? How well will you manage to protect those in your house when you take your training so lax? How will you manage to run a job when your lessons barely are given time? I know full well you goof off with your friends, it's not a bad thing. After all Children often play… but the girl i once was… fell in love with a prince… but who i am… sees that in the end, i want a King,” She kept her cool expression the whole way through, now sipping upon her tea.

“Wh-what do you mean?” He looked on the verge of crying, which in itself made Maddison internally cringe, “a-are you still making the quilt for me?” 

“What?” the quilt was for him? Well that explained somethings… “uh-Sure,” she quickly waved it off, not that she needed to keep it anyway, “What i mean… i suppose… Is i have tried to prove to you my worth, when i see now, that it is YOU who should be proving to Me. though i know i still have to relearn who i am, i still feel i should know, If instead of this …” she motioned to him, “Little boy i used to want, you are capable of becoming a man who i need?” 

He blinked her words swirling in his head, then slammed a fist down on the table as he stood up newly found determination in his face, “I understand My princess! I will start now, i will go speak to my uncle about this matter and see what i may be able to learn to better become a man!” Sigfred had jolted at the prince’s sudden motion, ware as Maddy simply sat sipping her tea as if completely unfazed. 

The prince ran off dragging Sigfred with him, leaving the tea and snacks still upon the table before Maddy, who simply sighed muttering, “such a child.” unaware of the slit glowing blue eyes that had been watching from a nearby bush, a wide fanged grin spreading as the eyes faded away followed by the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a week since the tea time with prince, she honestly was enjoying what down time she was having, she had nearly finished enough of the quilt for it to be a small blanket, but she had slowed down on working on it, as she had taken to spending more free time focusing on gardening more than she had...

She had found the growing and taking care of the plants in the green house rather soothing and calming, she had also managed to find it a nice oasis away from the rest of the school mass’s. The Gardening teacher offered for her to take three of the smaller plants she had seemed to become so fond of. 

After a full week she was sitting once again in the garden sipping a stronger black tea, though still tasting rather off to her, and still not quite tasting right. But instead of sweet cookies for treats, she now had a small basket of cheeses, dry meat, and fruit. She couldn't quite explain it but these seemed to set better with her then the sugar filled treats, a book for later also set within the basket for her. 

The noise of metal clanging caught her attention she looked to see yet again the boys practicing their skills, The prince seeming to be facing off against a boy she didn't recall seeing before, he stood shorter then the prince, probably the same height as Maddy, his hair was a coal black, and skin a near copper tone. His yes were a off color, even from a distance one could almost catch the glimpses of fire orange. The rest of the class had divided into possible cheering squads, Behind the prince was the majority of the class, behind the newcomer was a lanky looking boy, who's pale cream skin made her wonder if he would be needing a form of sunscreen, but the oddest thing of the only member of the dark nights fan club was his hair, it was a cotton candy blue. 

The fight was short lived, the newcomer dodging the Prince’s attacks with ease, though given how the prince taunted or jerked, it wasn't hard to anticipate his moves. And the newcomer flipped the prince onto the ground. The rest of the class then seems to wish to challenge the newer student, however the teacher stepped in. With the potential fight broken, and the students starting to clean up, she noticed the prince looking up at her then hanging his head before slinking off, the newcomer looked as well out of curiosity, she wasn't sure but it looked as if he had given a curt bow toward her, the blue haired boy waved happily and enthusiastically toward her as if greeting an old friend. 

 

She took another sip of her bitter brew, but turned her attention toward the magic classes, Their familiars and guides floating or sitting near by, some coaxing gently others spouting gruff insults each showing their own bond and means of interacting with their young ward. She couldn't help but feel a loss still, as if she had once had such a familiarity with another. But knowing full well there was no such thing from her own past, she was not gifted in magic or any talent that some other would try to bond to her in such a way. 

She had missed how the dark haired boy still watched her, she missed how he seemed to be watching her with silent sad eyes, and how the blue haired boy smirked at him. Nor did she notice how the prince seen him staring and sneak off. 

She picked up the book picked by the maids, it was a story book, she had smiled upon being given it, but read it nonetheless. She however frowned when she read through, it was not an innocent and sweet story book, meany of the stories though short, were dark and twisted. One princess feeling as if pins and needles were shooting up her feet with each and every step as she had forgone her original form just to be with the one she loved, only for him to leave her for another, thus causing the princess to turn into sea foam. Another caused the knight to be blind and forced to roam the swamps, while the princess had been shaved bald, and sent into a world she knew very little about with her two newborn twins. 

“P-Princess?” The voice meekly called out, she almost groaned upon hearing the nickname. 

“What do you want Prince?” She didn't look up from her book. 

“I wanted to apologize for what you had witnessed… Seems you were correct, i shouldn't have missed or skipped so many of my lessons. Seems a new student is quite skilled in his swordsmanship,” Prince seemed to be hanging his head a little. 

“I saw, he had a better stance, ad when he went to strike his moves were harder to read, maybe some areas you may need to work on in your own battles, How are your other studies going by the way?” She didn't really care but felt she should at least listen should he care to tell. 

However he looked at her in with a look of confusion as if he didn't even recognize her, “who told you it was his stance and moves that won him the fight?” 

“I watched the full thing from here, i was able to figure it out from what i seen,” she explained. 

“You never took a class of Defensive arts in the entire time you have been here at school, You stuck to the other classes more recommended for young ladies,” He seemed to be reevaluating her. 

“I have a theoretical defensive course, its the textbook, theory, and strategy variation of your actual sparing class, if i remember correctly any who take it are welcome to attempt what they learn on the sparing field should they wish to,” She blinked at him had he not known what classes she had? 

“Oh…” he blinked in confusion, “well still that is quite the observation,” 

“Well Greetings, I do hope we aren't interrupting,” a cheerful voice chimed. 

Maddy looked up to see the blue haired boy nearly skip toward them, as the darker haired companion made his was in a more lax manor. Prince visibly was rigid and was glaring at them. 

“May I ask what Honor has gifted us with your presence?” Prince seemed to grit out but trying to keep as pleasant as he could. 

The blue haired boy ignored him and gave a deep low bow to Maddy, “Greetings your majesty, My name is Chester, but you know full well you can call me Chess i'm sure,” He gave a fanged smirk as he looked up at her with slit almost cat like eyes. 

“My apologies little Queen, i know the young prince is your current consort, and the sparing may have been a little rough but was simply trying to teach the young Tot properly to keep his guard up,” the dark haired teen spoke as he gave a low deep bow a single arm over his chest. 

Prince looked at Maddy in anger as if she could explain the actions of the two, but no answer could be found, she looked just as confused and unsure as he was feeling. But despite not ever having met the two, their behavior and appearance …. She couldn't help but feel she had met them, and their actions towards her made her question it even more. 

“Well i hold no ill will to you sir, and i have to say you both are acting rather familiar with someone you only just met,” she raised a brow at them as she looked them over, was Chess a shifter? They were rare, and rarer still unnatural coloration of them, normally such attributes were fay blood and those of such lines were more than likely home-schooled. And the dark haired boy… why did he call her queen? And why did she have the need to ether strike or yell at him? 

“I see no reason why one would behave so rudely, Not only do you dare address a young lady, but you didn't even introduce yourself and call her betrothed a Tot,” Prince seemed furious but again was trying to keep his temper in front of his “princess”. 

Maddy looked to Prince in confusion, “we are not betrothed,” she spoke before the rest of her brain could follow the thought and stop her. 

Prince looked shocked, “N-not officially, no but still it does not excuse his behavior,” he regained his train of thought after the shocking fact maddy had pointed out as if he hadn't realized. 

Once again ignoring Prince the dark haired boy chuckled and looked to Maddy with a smirk, “had i been so neglectful you forgot me my little Queen? I do not blame you, the ties we held are rather frayed and weak at the moment,” he knelt and bowed like a Knight to their master, “I am Simon Kagge Masters, And if there is ever anything you need Lady Maddison Alexandria Drake, please just call upon me.” He looked up at her with a smile, his golden red eyes seeming to smile upon her, reminding her of a predator, but she herself felt no threat within them. 

Maddison felt like someone had kicked her in the chest, she knew that name… she knew him. But her memory couldn't pin the voice, eyes, or name to anyone in her past, Ware had she known him from. She racked her mind over it. Prince had reached his limit, he had never been ignored in such away, and how Dare They Speak to His princess. 

“Who do you think you are? You Heathens show up to this school as if you have an kind of claim here, then you dare speak to My Maddison, and Exactly When were YOU planning on telling me of another you had seduced?” he snapped at maddy in rage, “exactly how many have you had play along with your delusions?” 

Both Chess and Simon seemed to finally take notice of Prince when he snapped at maddy both moving to yell at him but both paused, as maddy held a hand up to them to signal their halt, Her eyes were fixed upon the prince. He looked nervous under her glare, the cheerful happy princess he once knew seemed to be far from this young woman who sat before him. Her eyes did not seem childish at all, instead they held the jaded wisdom of one who had lived more than triple the life of the appearance she held, her usual smiling warm face, was stone cold in unamusement. He swallowed hard and took a partial step back, even with her sitting, her body unmoved from the spot. 

“Prince, since the time you have agreed to go with me, How many others have you seen me speak to? I have not once, betrayed you, I will NOT have some insolent boy insult my honor. Prince, i admit i Obviously had met these two many years ago, but i have no recollection as to when or where or how i know them. I wouldn't expect YOU to recall all your childhood playmates ether. And how Dare you assume i was keeping anything of the likes from you, one would think you would have better knowledge of my loyalty and honor,” She stood up, causing prince to step back, the other two just watched as if awaiting further command, “I do hope you will think beyond your idiocy and childish jealousy next time you speak to me,” She quickly packed up the basket and walked off, heading back to the dorm and to her room. 

Prince was left speechless, and the other two simply exchanged amused smirks, then looked to Prince as if waiting boredly for his next move. 

Maddy was walking briskly others about her quickly stepping out of her way, whispers and comments falling deftly upon her ears, she was to far into her own mind and rage over how Prince had behaved, how he called her wishes, and dreams and other wishes as delusions. she hadn't even noticed one who hadn't moved till she ran into them. 

“Watch where you're going,” the person snipped. 

“Oh i'm sorry, i was caught in my own thought,” Maddy apologised. Finding sparkling crystal blue eyes glaring at her. 

“You actually have enough brains to think?” She crossed her eyes and flicked her wheat blonde hair back with a smirk. The few standing quite close to the blond giggling. 

Memories flashed of this girl. Times when before Maddy had greeted her, tried to befriend her, even making treats and goodies in offering to the girl, But due to the innocence of mind Maddy was at times she missed how the comments were dripping in sarcasm, how this girl had bashed and put down Maddy, for what exactly she wasn't completely sure but she did recall it had gotten worse, even the “accidental” tripping in the hall causing Maddy to fall and smash her work, after prince had agreed to go with Maddy. This girl’s name was already well known to Maddy. 

Maddy gave a “pleasant” smile at the girl, “Well Linda, i'm impressed, you used a four syllable word, i'd offer you some ice but i'm sure you could chizzle some off your heart,” she winked, “of course that would be If you could find it. Have a nice day,” she smiled pleasantly as if completely unaware her words had shocked not only Linda but her two followers and everyone else around her, as she finished her way to her room. 

Maddy had set up her little spreed as she was working on her school works trying hard to ignore the words that Prince had said to her, how they had stung, and trying hard to hold back the tears as she came to the realization so few people within the school walls she had once thought of as her friends were actually nothing more than delusions. How had she been so blind? With tears welled in her eyes she looked out the window past the plants that set happily upon the ledge. She saw a figure running up from the woods, blinking and wiping her eyes to get a better look it was gone before she could truly see it. As she tried to lean to get a better look encase whoever was lingering near the bottom of the building, there was a knock on her door that caused her to jump. 

“The door is open,” Maddy spoke wiping the threatening tears from her face. 

A sparrow maid opened the door looking irritated, her feathers were a little gray around her eyes, and her beak seemed a little cracked, she did a quick glance over Maddy before stepping in, “M’lady i am sorry for the intrusion but there is a young man here to speak with you…. Rather improperly i may add but he is insistent,” one could hear her disapproval in her voice. 

Maddy caught a glimpse of Prince behind her, and let out a sound of exasperation, as she muttered, “fine…” 

The sparrow woman stepped out from the doorway and into the room to allow Prince to enter, he quickly made his way in, ignorant that both woman in the room had their arms crossed and were watching him with silent irritation. 

“Maddy i'm deeply sorry, and wanted to make sure my words hadnt upset you to badly, i have never seen you….” he noticed the sparrow woman, “uh… you're dismissed?” he waved at her, but she only narrowed her eyes more and her feathers started to puff more, “you may leave?” he waited but there was no change in the stubborn women's standing, Prince looked to Maddy, “Uh… can you dismiss this?” He pointed at the humanoid Bird, whose Feathers were now at full Puff in rage. 

“My name you rude little boy is Miss. FreeWing,” She snipped her beak at him

Without giving Prince a chance to reply Maddy spoke, “And Yes, especially after such rude and ignorant comments upon my Honor and loyalty, i would Much rather Miss. FreeWing stay, I wouldn't want someone Mistaking me for a Slut.” Maddy’s voice was cold, and Prince’s expression looked crestfallen. Miss. FreeWing looked at Maddy with shock and then back to prince at rage. 

“I Hadnt meant that, I was… i-,” he searched for the words and just before Maddy spoke for him to leave he continued, “I hadn't even considered that the new students had been old playmates of yours, though given his skills on the battlefield it would explain why you would have known and spotted some of the areas i needed aid in, I was stupid for what i had said and i deeply regret it. I hope you can forgive me, and if not to much to ask i'm hoping you would be willing to halt in your watching of the sparring matches as its obviously causing some issues and unsettling you. You already say you are taking some of the theoretical classes and i can't help but feel it may be to much for you… why not try your hand at something more relaxing or calming like cooking or gardening? I heard your pretty much the head of the gardening club now anyway, surely that would be more suitable for you.” 

Maddy had only allowed so many words to exit his mouth due to the stunned shock she was in, was he serious? Did he really just say something equivalent to “fighting is too violent for your weak mind?” to HER? She closed her eyes and took in a slow breath and let it out, her rage and anger emitting so strongly the prince finally took notice to how his words were irritating her. 

“Get Out,” she hissed out the words. 

“Wh-what?” prince was blinking at her confused. 

“I said Get Out! Get out of my Room! You ignorant Pompous Imbecile!” She yelled, her eyes seeming to flicker a golden red for a moment. Causing prince to step back, Miss FreeWing missed it as she apparently agreed with Maddison and started hurting the boy out the door. 

“Rude little hatchling like you, I Swear some mothers don't know how to teach their sons to speak to ladys anymore,” she glared at him completely puffed, “Find your own way to your room and DON'T let me catch you in any other lady’s rooms, i have to clean up the Mess YOU made,” She slammed the door. She was hissing and clicking, and letting out chirps almost in a bird like manner. 

“Lady, i'm so sorry i wasn't able to maintain my temper there,” she said once her rage subsided and she was smoothing out her apron as she turned to Maddy. 

Maddison had a blank piece of paper before her sketching out an idea, then pulling out the student hand book and looking through the dress code section, “Oh nothing to apologize for lately Prince has become a pain. Miss FreeWing if you don't mind me asking, do you know if any of the maids have a pair of cleaners pants, they no longer use, that may fit me?” she read the page and began sketching again. 

She gave a small nod and turned her head taking in the girl curiously, “I'm sure i could find a pair, though i do feel it only appropriate i ask as to why you request such a thing, surely a lady such as yourself could afford much better things.” 

Maddy held up the paper showing the base design she had quickly made, “If prince thinks that my watching a sparring match is causing too much pent up energy… maybe it's high time i release it and show the little welp, Just what kind of lady he has been Courting.” 

The old bird’s eyes seemed to be smiling as she gave an approving nod, “I’ll see what i can do M’lady.”


	4. Chapter 4

Students and teachers alike were moving far swifter out of the way of the once chipper and cheerful princess, Her aura now read dark and dangerous. Her once curled and bouncy hair, now pulled tight back into a doughnut Bun, thinned muscled arms seemed to have gained some definition and possible strength to them, The smiling and rosy cheeked face with bright happy eyes, and peach and cream complexion, now was a blank half awake face with dark bags under her eyes, her complexion having turned to a far paler one given her lack of outside activities she had been partaking in. Her expression though showing no emotion still seemed to terrify any who seen her. 

It had been nearly two weeks since Prince had made his appearance in her room, since then he had tried to visit, but Miss. FreeWing would not allow any degenerate boys to enter the girls dorm now, especially ones who had the nerve to question the Honor of one of her appointed ladys. Maddy grew fond of the old sparrow woman, her overprotective and motherly fussing causing her to smile. But today, it seemed Miss. FreeWing had locked Maddy from her own room till she went outside for some fresh air, then she was planning on forcing Maddy to shower and sleep. 

“I don't see why you're still trying to court that thing,” that voice… Maddy’s face instantly became a dark scowl as she turned her head to see a small gathering of students, on one side was the sparing team having presumably just heading to class, and the other the pristine Ladies who followed Linda, within the middle of them was Linda herself and Prince who both seemed to be talking. 

“Linda i'm sorry, but as i stated i'm courting Lady Drake, I do not feel it fair or appropriate to dare to risk the integrity of my Honor with her, She is a wonderful girl,” He seemed almost irritated. 

“Before she ended up in that hospital room you were willing to try and have lunch or talk with any girl here, i Ask you to spend some time with me again and you Say you can't because of that THING?” Linda seemed beyond irritated at him, and unable to grasp that she was being turned down. 

“Linda before i wasn't taking my betrothal to Lady dra-” prince was cut off by Simon who stood a ways away with Chess. 

“Courting! Your not betrothed,” He spoke only loud enough to be heard over the crowd. But got a glare from Prince. Prince turned back to Linda to quick to see Simon look to Maddy and wink at her. Chess waved overly happy again. 

“Courtship then, I never took it seriously till my actions nearly killed her, I admit i only agreed to court her as a way to get that annoyance to stop asking, and Yes before i would still try and speak and seek an audience with others but now-” once again Prince was interrupted but this time by the “lady” who could see it was not going her way. 

“She isn't even that Smart! She tried to tell me i used some number of syllable word which was more than any of the ones i said,” She crossed her arms, and stomped her foot down almost childishly. 

Maddy however had brought a finger up and gently pressed the big knuckle to her lips as she thought back and just when Prince was about to speak again Maddy beat him to it with one word, “Actually.” 

Both instantly stopped fighting, the crowd around them who hadn't noticed her quite yet were instantly silent, all eyes were on her, none half as big as Prince and Linda who both looked like kids with their hands caught in the cookies. 

Maddy however still seemed to be thinking her finger still close to her mouth, “at least i'm fairly sure that was the word…. Yes… i'm sure of it,” She looked up and locked eyes with Linda, Maddy’s expression almost bored, “the Four syllable word you had said was Actually, however it seems you haven't found your heart in time to chisel off some ice before any permanent brain damage… pity.” She then turned to Prince her eyes narrow and expression of disgust, “And You had the audacity to question My integrity?” she scoffed, walking off to find her usual spot in the garden.

She heard whispering near the door entrance till footsteps could be heard approaching her, She sighed closing her book and picking up one of the meany snacks Miss. FreeWing had packed, this time including prosciutto and mozzarella sticks, along with the fresh fruit. When she heard the approaching footsteps stop beside her she looked up to find Sigfred standing nervously arms tightly to his side. Maddy simply raised a brow at him waiting for him to say something. 

“M-m-miss Lady Drake Ma’am, I'm sorry to interrupt miss, but Prince was hoping to know if you would be willing to have an audience with him… he was hoping to discuss what you may have over heard,” he was visibly shaking, his eyes watering abit. 

She took a bite from her snack, chewing slowly before swallowing, “So the coward sends a sacrificial lamb? Just when i think he can't hit anything lower… fine, though to be honest i'm not sure there is anything to discuss that wasn't made clear,” she turned back to her little meal, realizing she had not eaten in the hall since two weeks ago… maybe she was turning into a recluse? 

She pulled out a bottle with a wire swing cap top, and poured out some of the liquid into a cup, she took notice of the storm clouds approaching, she would need to finish her meal within the next half hour if she had to guess. But before she could think to much on it she heard Prince approaching, she looked to see a sheepish looking boy making his way toward her as if approaching the gallows themselves. Maddy took a drink waiting as he finally reached her. 

“Lady drake i want to apologize for what you heard-” he was cut off by her quickly making a hand motion for him to silence. 

“What I heard, not what you said? Ok…. continue i guess…” She motioned for him to continue, as she got another bit of food to eat. 

“Wh-well yes, I never meant for what i had said to hurt you-” yet again Maddy had signaled him to pause. 

“So you Did mean what you said, simply didn't want it to harm me? Interesting.. Continue,” she ate the grapes while watching Prince squirm a little. 

Prince seemed to not only feel uneasy but seemed to be getting irritated with getting cut off so much, “Will you stop eating long enough for us to talk?” He snipped. 

Maddy raised a brow, “You asked for an Audience with Me, i seem to recall several times you couldn't be bothered to stop talking with your goonies while i was attempting to speak to you or the time you were in too much of a rush to even have listened to anything i said… So no, given i have been focusing on a lot of work lately, trying to get a new outfit done, and practice for a wonderful little class i'm going to try out for. In my practices i seem to forget to eat or whatever… so it was suggested i come out and eat for the first time today. Your lucky after your past discretion i even bothered to agree to letting you speak to me, now say what you need to and get out of my face,” she growled. Picking up a slice of bread with tomato and cheese upon it. 

“Ever since those idiots came to school you've been-” he was cut off by Maddison Slamming down her fist and standing up to glare him in the eye. 

“Don't! Don't you Dare Blame Shadow and Chess! Those two have nothing to do with the way i'm acting, and If you had half a brain you would have noticed I've been acting differently ever since i woke up from the POISON YOU GAVE ME!” had maddy realized she raised her voice she would have claimed she wasn't yelling… but in truth, she could be heard by all the boys and other students who had gathered at the door to the garden to listen. And given their reactions the poison hadn't been publicly known, “So please Get your head out of your conceded ass, and stop trying to blame others For your own shortcomings, stop being so idiotic and blind to what is going on around you and quit thinking your greater then everyone, You are nothing more than a spoilt overgrown child and i question why i had asked you to court me,” 

Prince was horrified his eyes welling up, no one had ever yelled at him. His lip quivered but he stomped his foot much like Linda had, “Well Fine Then!” he stormed off in the wrong direction. 

Maddy rolled her eyes and finished the food she had started to eat and began to clean up, she seen Sigfred walk past her, along with some other students all of whom seemed dressed in the sparring uniforms. Maddy had finished packing away her items when a cry and a scream let out followed by a loud thud, all in the direction Prince had gone. 

Maddy darted off without a thought, sure she was mad at the imbecile but she didn't wish for him to be harmed…. Or worse. She quickly made her way to the corner of the garden, just past it a large Stone Gargoyle like meany that decorated the old School building, Prince was lying upon the ground holding a bleeding leg, and the boys standing about in shock. Maddy once again looked over the seen, his leg didn't look crushed so obviously hadn't been under the boulder of a decoration, there however was some fabric on the horn or what remain of a horn upon the gargoyle. 

She took off her blazer as she stepped toward him and pressed it against the wound, she looked over to one of the boys, “You, go to the Medical wing, bring back ether Madam Boonay or her husband to get here quick we have a laceration wound, Go!” She then locked eyes with another student, “Go get the nearest teacher or faculty member and tell them to get here we have a situation, You two and Sigfred stay beside me encase we need to move him or i need something, the rest of you!” She looked around at the remaining four, “I need you to act as guards, keep any civilians at bay, we don't need any student seeing the idiot hurt,” 

Much to her frustration no one moved till a dark voice boomed, “You heard what she said, Get It Done! Now!” Simon was walking up beside maddison, His barked confirmation was what was needed for the others to move, “Orders for me my Queen?” he looked waiting a command. 

Maddy readjusted the pressure to make sure it was more upon the wound, “Not unless you can produce a medical kit for a quick field dressing….” ware had she even learned all this? She didn't recall learning any of this stuff before. But here it was coming to her as if by natural grace. 

The boy who had been sent for a teacher came back with the sparing instructor, who took one look at prince and the gargoyle and knelt beside maddy, “what exactly happened?” the question was aimed at prince. 

“I was standing here talking to the others and the thing fell…” He pointed to the gargoyle, “then she showed up barking orders and acting all high and mighty,” he huffed pointing at Maddy. 

Maddy glared at him, “Firstly, that brake on the bottom of the gargoyle is to clean, there isn't any ragged edges or scrape marks or any kind of sign this was a natural accident, secondly if you would have rather i left you here to bleed to death, with your ‘friends’ looking at you in stunned silence then i'll keep that in mind for next time,” she snipped at him, then looked to the teacher, “Here, i'm sure as a teacher who deals with sharp blades and things you know how to handle lacerations and such, in which case take over applying pressure, i'm not going to stand around and try to help when its not wanted,” the teacher seemed stunned by her blunt wording but snorted in amusement and gave a nod taking over using Maddy’s jacket to apply pressure to the wound as she stood up and walked away gathering her basket unaware that she had blood on her hands and upon her shirt, and how it seemed to the students who were being kept at bay by the rather efficient sentry like studint guards. 

“Good job boys, and my apologies that your leader is an idiot,” she quickly quipped before quickly making her way to her room. 

A shrill noise akin to a shriek caused her to pause and look around for the source and/or lingering danger. Only to see a frazzled and puffed looking Miss. FreeWing flapping toward her, “What happened? Are you ok? Who hurt you?” she removed the basket from Maddy’s arms and began looking her over. 

“Prince Judy got hurt, and i had used my jacket to apply pressure to the wound till a teacher arrived. I may have gotten a little messy in the process…” she now looked down at herself realizing how disturbing she looked. However the few students who had been in the hall were looking at her in pitty. As they whispered to one another. 

The old bird ushered Maddy to the bathing room ware the bath was already sitting in wait for her, “Take your time, get clean, i'll do my best to get the stains out… ware is your jacket?” 

Maddy sighed as she started to undress herself, “it was still being used as a temporary tunricet on Prince’s wound when i left. I figured keeping him from bleeding to death was more important than my need for a blazer jacket… though i may have to get a new one or have it replaced,” She removed what seemed to be bulging beaded bracelets from her wrists, they hit the ground with a loud “thud” she then lifted her skirt and removed ankle braces which seemed to also have been weighted. Before Maddy got into the water Miss. FreeWing gathered the dirty soiled and blood stained clothing. 

“I'll send in one of the winglets with fresh clothes,” She informed Maddy before leaving. 

Maddy let out a hiss of a sigh, as she stepped into the water, it was slightly cooler than she expected it to be, but figured it was simply from her taking to long to get back, she took her time washing making sure to wash off all the blood and taking a moment to reflect on the incident. She racked through her memories, trying hard to recall exactly where she could have met Shado..no simon.. His name was Simon, why did she keep thinking it was Shadow? She shook her head, letting her hair down as she relaxed back to rest her head upon the edge of the tub as she thought, ware Had she met them? How had she known to do all that? She could recall so much of her life. 

From the time she was young, the tea parties, the fascination with stores, the wanting to have a fairytale life. Her father had been a loving supporting man, her mother was a quiet and kind woman… she grew up the youngest...no… only?... wait… which was it… her head started to hurt… she could see images of her siblings in her mind but they would seem to flick out momentarily as if they weren't there. Something was wrong something was Off… why? 

A knock at the door pulled Maddy out of her headache inducing thoughts. A younger sparrow maid poked her head in, “Oh Lady drake i'm so sorry to bother, but my mother said you were in need of clean cloths, and possibly aid on getting back to your room for rest,” she sounded meek. Maddy however recognized her, this was the same little sparrow girl who helped them get ready in the mornings. 

Maddy gave a genuine smile, right… she hasnt really been sleeping due to her daily training she had taken up, some things she had began alone in her room, to help her ready for her plan. Perhaps she was just overly tired and needed rest, “Thank you, yes. I seem to have over exerted myself a bit today…” she said. 

The little sparrow seen the color of the water and for a moment looked horrified, but gave a small nod, She helped Maddy out and insisted on helping her dress and braid her hair before helping her to her room, and turning down the sheets for Maddy. 

Maddison placed the weighted bracelets upon her dresser ware a box holding her newest creation set folded neatly atop the stand as well. A wooden handle that may have once belonged to a broom or mop set leaned in the corner, it seemed to be covered in scrapes and scuff marks. The rest of the room seemed near exact as nothing else had been changed within her room. 

“Lady Drake i will go and retrieve some more fresh water for in your nightstand pitcher for you, till then please feel free to rest. I do hope you feel better soon,” she gave a quick bow before rushing out the door closing it behind her. 

Maddy checked on her plants making sure they were not to dry, she noticed a figure making its way back to the forest, but she felt too tired to question it to much. She gave a sigh before crawling into bed, hoping some sleep would help cure whatever confusion was within her mind and hoped tomorrow her mind was clearer.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddison was sitting at her desk, her near thirty year old joints were sore and aching, small little skeletal creatures were upon her desk as she filled out some boring paperwork, a familiar voice came over the intercom box upon her desk, with a heavy sigh and irritated huff, she quickly hugged her Coffee just barely cool enough to do so and opened a wardrobe closet revealing a outfit that would cause anyone to think of vigilantism. She redressed kissing the skeletal creatures atop the head before turning, to show she was no longer in the office but walking down a dark driveway, with woods on each side, mist lingering in the air and so dark not even a single star was in the sky. 

She approached a building… there was flashes of fights, and a van pulling up, she helped put recovered boxes and cages filled with creatures similar to the small skeleton creatures she had upon her desk before getting into the van herself, almost in the blink of an eye she was back at the building with the office, though an area she didn't recognize she knew it as home… A dark figure seemed to walk out of the wall, a dark smirk on his face, but to her she felt no fear of him. Instead she felt a fondness for him. A large 8ft tall dragon sculled monster walked up to her pulling her into a loving embrace. 

Maddison woke from the strange dream, looking around, she was very confused at first wondering where her little monsters were, it took a full 15 minutes of panicked and frantic looking to realize… it was just a dream… she didn't have any small magical monsters… she was NOT a head of a big building, she didn't save monsters… she was a 16 year old student. So why was that dream so vivid? Where were these things coming from? How did she know what coffee tasted like and why was she craving a cup or pot… or ten gallons.. Hell she may as well just fill the bathtub and soak in it hoping it ossmossed into her bloodstream. She shook her head looking out at the grounds, it was still dark still long before the sparrows came to wake them for class…. But she knew she would not be getting any more sleep. She got up and after adding the dream to a now nearly full dream journal, she stripped down to her under bloomers and under blouse, she removed everything from the main area of the floor giving her a clear and open area to work with, then she grabbed the wooden handle and began stepping and moving in fluid rehearsed movements. 

All of this had started with that day, the one ware Prince had been gifted poisoned treats and offered them to Maddy, that night.. Or nights, she was under in a comatose state as her body fought the poison, she had another dream much similar to the one that had woke her, but it seemed to play out an entire lifetime… one of her living in that place, one where she had several possible suitors, and many small creatures that referred to her as Mother. She had been a warrior Queen in those dreams, not just some weak princess, she had faced monsters in human skin to protect and save those who needed her help. It was after having these dreams, after being poisoned, foods tasted off to her. Things she once found fun and joyful, now annoying and disturbing… and even things she once found frightening…. 

She paused, noticing a small movement across the floor, she looked down to notice a small little brown spider, before she would have screamed, before she would have tried to run from such a small and fragile thing. But now…. She slowly walked over to it and placed a hand in front of it, the small little eight legged creature froze but after a moment stretched out a leg cautiously testing the sturdiness of her hand, and crawling upon it. Maddy gently raised her hand up to get a better look at it. The spider seemed to be a larger jumping spider…. Larger? Here these things were commonly this size… she shook her head, obviously those dreams were still clouding her mind. She walked over to the window and opened it about to let the little arachnid out there was a small and frantic knock on her door, Unaware she had done it, maddy gently cupped her hand to her body to protect the small creature. 

She opened the door and found a frantic looking first year who was bowing repeatedly, “i'm sorry i'm sorry please forgive my intrusion but i may have lost track of my familiar have you by chance seen a spider with a purple crescent moon upon its thorax? If not and you later come upon him please please please don't squish h-” The young mage was cut off by maddy holding out a hand to the young girl, revealing the lost creature. The girls eyes went wide, and for a moment Maddy almost swore her iris’s had turned into purple stars as she squeed and scooped the spider out of maddy’s hand, “Omg, Omg, Omg, thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so glad they weren't hurt, i'm sorry they got away, i'm so used to walking about at night they sort of tried to go without me since we haven't been able to since we came to school… i should head back to my room, thank you again!” the young girl ran off causing maddy to snort and shake her head. The girl reminding her vaguely of a small skeletal creature with light blue eyes from her dream. 

Once alone again, maddy took back to the training, her body moving to the movements she had taken from the fights in her dreams. When she first started it came rather easy to her, as if her body itself already knew, as if she had been practicing such things for years. She practiced till she could see the lands outside growing faintly gray and brightening. 

Upon seeing the morning approaching she looked to the folded creation, and sighed, given the prince was injured it may not be the best of times to debut it. So she opened her wardrobe and dressed in a Skirt, button white shirt, and vest. Knowing full well she didn't have a jacket to make it a appropriately dressed outfit but given the circumstances she figured she would be forgiven, she let her hair down, only to find the braid had given her hair a loose wavy style, with a shrug she tied a headband from some spare cloth and used it to keep the hair from her face knowing full well it would be rather difficult for her to put it up in the doughnut bun she was becoming more familiar with, She collected her basket, and set to organizing her morning lessons books when there was a knock on her door. 

Maddy turned to the door, “Come in,” she called setting the now organised and prepared basket down onto her desk. 

The gray feathered Sparrow woman poked her head in with narrowed disapproving eyes, “You should still be sleeping not up readying already…” she shook her head but entered with a tray, upon it was a pot that was Not for tea, the smell that emitted from it caused Maddison’s stomach to actually growl. The sparrow woman snorted in amusement, “another boy… not arrogant hatchling, offered gifts for you late last night. He smells of cat to me… but he asked if i would brew special drink for you,” she poured a cup, filling it with a dark black liquid, “Smell of something earthy to me..,” she mentioned before leaving the tray on the night stand, “i will be around should you need me M’lady” The bird woman gave a bow before leaving. 

Maddy waited listening closely to the taps of the old bird’s foot steps before darting over and picking up the cup, she took a slow sniff of the drink, her whole body singing in joy. And no sooner did she take a sip did she humm in joy. Whatever this was… it was the very drink her body was craving, the very drink she had been missing and wishing for beyond the tea. She had no idea what it was but was more than thrilled she had been given it. 

After munching on a bit of toast with a slice of Mozzarella, tomato and smoked ham. As well as finishing off the pot of dark brew, she took her basket and made her way to class, feeling far better then she had in a looong time. 

She even stopped into the dinning hall for some fruit and a second quick meal no one dare approach her, as several girls would glare at any of the swordsmen team or Linda’s group who dare even look toward her. One of the silent defenders even was so brazen to sit across from Maddy, when maddy looked up from a book she had been focused on as she slowly ate, the girl simply shot her a smile and pretended as if what she had done was absolutely normal. Maddy shrugged and went back to reading. 

Maddy hadn't made it into her class when a woman in a sleek form fitting secretary uniform stopped her, “Hello dear, my name is Miss Quilo, i am the headmaster’s secretary, he has requested to speak with you, we already took care of collecting the lesson plans for today, and gathered your assignment. I need you to follow me,” her tone was firm and left no question that it was not a request. 

Maddy gave a nod and followed her down the halls and through many corridors, some of which Maddison had never seen before, till they reached a pointed arch door. The woman looked over her shoulder to maddy before opening the door, “go right through to the headmaster he is waiting for you already,” She took to her own desk in the main room within the office, to the left of her was another door, ware Maddy assumed was the headmaster's office, she went in and paused blinking at what she saw. 

At the headmaster's Desk sat a being dressed in old wizarding robes, his complete body covered in gray/tan fur, atop his head two small horns, and his eyes sideways slanted pupils things, the Goat man was chewing on a bit of paper as he stroked his chin beard and looked over another bit of paper before swallowing and popping it into his mouth, the looked over seeing maddy and swallowed quickly. 

“Oh, miss Drake please come in, i apologize i was just… going through some of the paperwork for our schools inventory and invoices for the past few shipments, Please do come in and have a seat,” he smiled happily motioning toward the chair across from his desk. 

Unsure if she had the right room she looked back at the secretary who seemed occupied with her own paperwork but unlike the goat man she was looking them over and signing them. Maddy figured she may as well sit, she placed her basket at the side of the chair and sat down. Unsure of why she had been called or why she was there, she quickly glanced around, noticing a name plate upon the Headmaster’s desk reading “Professor Wilfred” 

He picked up the paperwork before him and tapped them into a neater pile before looking to maddy with a expretio she couldn't quite place as she was unfamiliar with Goat expressions, “Miss Drake some rather… disturbing rumors have been going around, and i wanted to get your side of things. Seems some students witnessed a altercation and confrontation between you, Miss Linda Spellings, and a student quite commonly known as Prince who i am lead to believe you have a familiarity to. Meany of the witnesses claim to of overheard your claim of “prince” having given you poison. Now i'm sure this comes as no surprise to you, but such accusations are not taken lightly here, we pride ourselves with the safety of our students. Mind giving me your side of things?” 

Maddy sighed, having thought such a conversation would either have come sooner or not at all but she gave a nod, “In truth Professor Wilfred, I was told the poisoning was accidental, and to be fair i do think it was, Prince was given some treats from what he thought was an admirer he himself is not so much a fan of them, or so he told me when he gave them to me, and gifted them to me. I fell ill obviously, and whilst under the influence of them… i…” she paused wondering if she should mention the dreams. 

“Yes Miss Drake? Please go on,” he motioned for her to continue. 

She gave a nod recalling the headmaster Had visited while she was recovering, “well that was the first time the odd dreams had occurred, since then though it's been almost a nightly thing, After leaving the ward, i found things… were different…” she paused not sure how to explain. 

The headmaster shifted seeming even more interested in what she had to say but not wishing to press to far, “different how my dear?” 

“Foods tasted off, things i usually enjoyed were either boring or seemed childish, tasks like playing the violin, that i once was so great at …. It was as if i had forgotten how to completely, i have the memories, i know i lived through the lessons, i know everything i had been taught, but it's almost as if i know it from a book instead of living the experience myself, then i find things that once were so hard for me.. Things that posed some difficulty, such as sewing, gardening.. I thrived in. I can now dance along with any prima donna in the class, ware as before i would fall face first or twist my ankle up on trying. I can watch sparring matches and not only Be able to keep interest in the sword fight, but notice ware who ever made mistakes, and just like with yesterday… i Knew how to help Prince when he was hurt, had someone had the bandage i know full well i could have done a field dressing upon him even through Never having any memory of learning so before… something… something is very different with me… and i don't know what,” she hadn't known she was getting nearly hysterical, she hadn't even noticed the tears welling up in her eyes as a truth surfaced, “i… i'm honestly scared...i don't know what the hell is going on. And its frightening,” she blinked sitting back in her chair. 

The headmaster blinked as he took in the sight of the child before him and sighed, “i see… Miss Drake i want to apologize to you, when you first told me of your dream i had thought it had merely been a delusion brought on by the poison…” he sighed leaning back in his own chair, “By chance have you kept a journal of your dreams as i suggested?” he gently asked only continuing his questions after she gave a small nod, “would it be alright if i or one of the other faculty members read through it?” She gave another small nod, “Very well,” he then turned to look out to Miss Quilo, “Please get one of the maids to retrieve Miss Drake’s Jurnale whenever you get a moment.” 

With another closed eye sigh the old goat took a moment before opening his eyes to look at Maddison, “well i thank you for bringing some of your worries to my attention my dear… but unfortunately i still need to clear up what happened yesterday,” he couldn't help but frown at the silent child before him, “if however it's too much for you at the moment i will understand.” 

Maddy shook her head wiping away the tears threatening to fall before taking a cleansing breath to explain, “Since that day, Prince and i have had a … rather strained relationship, I have found him to be annoying, childish, and full of himself,” A snort came from Miss Quilo, only for a unamused look to run across Professor Wilfrid’s face though Maddy was completely confused as to the meaning of it, and continued, “So Linda it seems had never really liked me. But before the poisoning i was too blind to the sarcasm and remarks… prince had been… apparently one who would flirt and entertain other girls when i wasn't around, and once again… my ignorance kept it from me. After the poisoning he apparently stopped his actions, and was focusing on trying to make things right with me, but with the change…” she had to take a swallow and second to calm herself not wanting the fear of whatever was happening to stop her, “Linda had approached him, or something, i didn't see how it got started to be honest, i showed up in the midst of the conversation, yes words were exchanged, and i may have made a comment to Prince about his integrity as not even the day before he had questioned My own, simply due to how two other students had known my name. Though i don't recall exactly where i had known them from i can only assume they were childhood friends, i had gone to the garden to finish a little snack picnic i had, and prince confronted me trying to make amends by trying to apologize for Me, catching him saying what he did, not so much for actually saying it. When he realised i was not so quick to forgive him he stormed off, what happened between the time his friends or followers whatever they are to him, went to check on him, to the time the Gargoyle feel i don't know, when i heard the thud and screams i rushed over. He was hurt, i did what seemed right to do, and i don't regret it. I may be mad at him, i may find him beyond annoying, and even question if i still wish to be with him, but i do not wish any ill will toward him,” She spoke as quickly but clearly as she could just wanting to get the facts out so she could go about her day. 

The headmaster sat listening, “i see…” he smiled, at least Maddy thought he was, “Good to know you bare no ill intent,” Just then there was a knock on the door, Miss FreeWing was there with the Dream journal in hand..wing? Whatever she had it, She gave it to the Headmaster and gave Maddy a wink before leaving. 

“May i?” he motioned to the book, Maddy gave a nod, and the goat man read the first page containing the information of the first dream from the time in the med bay: 

Memories of the dream still swirl in my head even a day after having it, the dream did not play out randomly or like any normal dream, in it I was a small child at first being cast out f a home, such a young age, so scared, so alone. Lost in the woods that had surrounded the dark home. In the dream i grew up fast and hard having learned what i needed and had to survive not just the wilderness but the towns and cities i had wandered to. Finally gaining a safe place to call home only for a feeling of betrayal and heartbreak to nearly overwhelm me when i was cast out caused by false accusations. Having to once again fight and struggle coming upon others much like my dream self i helped them find safe places to live before continuing on my search… for what i wasn't sure. I found a temporary family. But it seemed a man wanted a child for no reasons any sane man would consider. He took in what to him was a wandering child, tortured me, abused me, and just before he met his final end, he had removed his own spawn from my stomach using a dull and dirty blade. I remember the not only physical pain while the mad man rambled but also the horror dream me felt while she watched her children slowly give their weak small cries till the cold of the room took them. It was only after that in the dream… i took my revenge, i still remember the anger i still remember the sorry… but the anger.. The rage i can still feel while i write this. Thankfully after this part of the dream, good fortune came to my dream self, from what blessings were given to me, i used to create a home for small creatures of the world who were being beaten, and abused. I gave them a safe warm home to recover and find good caring and safe homes. My family had grown, with my adopted children and grandchildren, i remember the joy and happiness from it. Dream me had not only grown emotionally stronger, but also able to defend myself physically, my skills were honed and sharpened by the help of my beloved. Even though there was still horrors and hardships i had found ways to stand tall and be strong. My last bit of the dream i remember, was simply laying in a bed with that lives husband at my side holding me while we were in a shadowy room and everything fading into nothing so gently and blissfully as if i were falling asleep within the dream itself. 

 

The headmaster read the first page over several times, Maddy wishing she knew how to read goat expressions, as she wasn't sure if he was disgusted, or confused or maybe both, he finally looked up at her, “I may have another read over this if you don't mind. I’m no expert with this kind of thing but i feel i know one who could help us bring some light to this situation, and we will be able to help you better understand what is going on. I do hope if anything else happens you will inform me right away,” he explained. Maddy gave a nod and with that she was dismissed, catching a glimpse of the headmaster changing the page in the journal and eating a random page of work on his desk reminiscent of how one would eat a snack while reading or watching tv.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy read and re-read the letter in her hand, the letters were in elegant wavy handwriting, in sweet and drawn out letters. The smell of a lilac perfume upon them but despite how pleasant the writing and note sounded had anyone else read it, absolute horror was upon her face. 

“My dearest darling Maddison,  
I do hope this letter finds you well. Your father and i have been informed there has been some concerns that require our attention at your school. We are going to make our way down and should arrive approximately two days after you letter arrives. Your brothers all wished to come, but due to work and school only three will be joining. Cant wait to see you Dear, 

Love~ Mother and Father <3 

 

Her parents… were coming… with some of her brothers… which brothers? What all did they know? What had her parents told them? What had her parents been told? Maddy swallowed as she stared at the letter as if the answers would appear and her fears would fade… but of course it didn't. 

Her eyes darted to the setup outfit folded on her dresser, to the wooden broom handle she had trained with as a bo staff to her reflection, far from a sweet and cheerful little girl she knew they were expecting. Her stomach dropped. The memory of her mother giving her a loving hug and kiss atop the forehead “behave in school my little princess,” her brothers were all loving, they all played with her when she was younger, some even making time for her no matter how busy they were. Even playing rescue the princess, or having tea parties with her when they were asked. Her father… he was a quiet man, but she remembered the warm safe hugs, the times he would hold her as the storms raged on… her eyes began watering… were they upset? Had she ever even made them upset before? She never had disappointed them before, not that she could remember. Had the rumor of her being less than ladylike reached them? 

She sat back down on her bed, she found the letter atop her night stand with a note from some random worker saying they had meant to deliver it the day before. So in other words… her parents were coming… tomorrow. With her Brothers… She swallowed hard… then shook her head, this was no time to panic. She had make a battle plan, she had to be prepared.. For anything, even if Linda and Prince started their idiocy tomorrow she had to be ready to strike or defend. 

She quickly took to work, hiding the newly made outfit atop her wardrobe under other garments, and the broomstick under the bed but up in the ledges so no one would see it even if they looked under the bed. She looked through her wardrobe and pulled out the cleanest and most pressed outfit she could for tomorrow, and with determination and mindset she wet her hair and began placing her hair in thick curlers, she would take no chances, they were expecting a sweet little princess… she would do her best to at least not come off as a dark and mean hearted girl if nothing else. 

After seeing to her outfit and hair for the following day she started work, on her school work, she was not behind, far from it. She had pretty much cleared the courses for the next month given how little actual work the classes gave for after class. She however took to organizing it and re arranging areas in her room she feared her Mother may see or ask about. Her mind was running and she was darting about, though there wasn't many ways one could actually rearrange the furniture, and items in a nearly empty room, but it seemed Maddy had found at least five different ways. Long after the night had fallen she finally finished, though not fully satisfied, she figured it would do. She looked over her paperwork yet again, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a Knock on the door rang out in the room. 

Miss. FreeWing didn't wait for an answer, she opened the door and looked at Maddison with arms crossed and already within her own long nightshirt, “Why are you still up M’lady?” She then looked about, confused at the arrangement of the room. 

“I apologize Miss. FreeWing i hope i haven't woken anyone, i'm.. Kinda worried over my family coming tomorrow, they have never been here and i'm not even sure why they are coming and i'm a little worried i may have done or said something that caused them to be called in though to be honest nothing i said or did wasn't warranted i feel… and am i rambling?.. Ya i'm rambling sorry,” she huffed at herself irritably. 

The old bird snorted, “your worrying to much, If your going to face anyone tomorrow family or no, you need sleep. Go to bed,” She instructed, “and i'll have the room put back right tomorrow… you shouldn’t strain yourself young one,” She then closed the door. 

She was right… Maddy needed to get to sleep and she needed to be ready to face them tomorrow. She sighed and got into bed, hoping for sleep to come quickly…. It didn't…. 

 

By the time the morning knock came Maddy was dressed, her hair out of its curls and another homemade Bow/headband used to keep the bang from her face. She had done her best to pinch at her cheeks and had found a red berry to stain her lips in hopes that it would help her look a little more the princess roll. Once she had fussed over her appearance another two times after Miss. FreeWing had come to her door and gave her not only the tray with the miraculous Coffee and bread with cheese and meat she quickly ate and drank. Before grabbing her basket, another quick look in the mirror made her realize she was growing as vain as Linda and the thought caused her stomach to flip and face to scrunch in disgust. She then went to check to see if the headmaster’s secretary knew what time her family would be arriving. 

She stood in front of the school beside the secretary who had convinced her to be there to great her family, many students were about the grounds as it was mid day and few classes were going on at that time to allow students to eat and refresh. Maddy felt her stomach do another flip as she heard the approaching hooves of the carriage. She swallowed hard and straightened her back a little to look more presentable. A smile spread upon her face as a Snowy Owl flew ahead of the carriage and landed upon a statue along side the steps. It seemed to give a little bow with the quick spread of its wings and dipping of its head toward Maddy. And she replied with a nod in kind. As she waited for the carriage to finish pulling up. 

As soon as the first passenger stepped from the carriage she couldn't contain her thrill, as she ran down the steps at a speed she didn't even know she could achieve and Tackle hugged the person crying out, “FABU! I missed You!” The slick and stylishly dressed young gentleman who had stepped out, smiled warmly at Maddy as he caught her mid jump completely prepared for it. 

Every single person on the school grounds paused to look to see what the commotion was about, several simply shrugged and went back to their activity, some watched with curiosity for what happened next and two were looking completely flabbergasted. Simon and Chess exchanged confused “wtf” looks as if checking to make sure what they were seeing was the same thing. 

The man laughed his pearly white teeth glistening, he brushed back a near golden blond strand as he carried her, with his one arm under her legs, and stepped toward the steps to allow for whoever was behind him to step out, “i apologize, i was looking for a scrawny, little chicken legend baby faced little girl we had dropped here, by chance have you seen her young Lady?” He teased with a smirk, as she snorted. 

“Very funny Paul, what next you're going to tell me you gave up the fashion line for a job in stand up?” She teased back. 

“Oh you got a few comebacks now i see, good to know what you have been learning at this school isn't that right Filburt?” He looked over to the next coming out a Large stone faced Young man who held slightly younger features then the first, His hair jet black and eyes a stone blue they instantly locked onto Maddy’s and after a moment he snorted and placed a hand atop her head, his palm covering nearly all of the top of it. 

Maddy would have smiled wider if she could have, but she reached for Filburt to hug him, “Hay Fill, I missed you to,” She was picked up by the larger boy and she hugged him tight around the neck. Before she even let go she heard a thud and quickly looked to see the last of her brothers having tumbled out of the carriage.  
“Gregory are you alright?” Maddy asked quickly moving to get down, Filburt obliged by setting her down so she could rush over to him and check upon the brother closest to her in age, His tan-ish brown hair now a mess ware it had obviously been combed to be sleek and nearly as stylish as his brothers. He pushed himself up and took the offered hand that Maddy had held out for him. 

“Thanks Maddy, I kinda tripped over my own feet again,” He said sheepishly, “but i'm really happy to be here and if i weren't dirty now id hug ya to,” He seemed a little disheartened by the thought of not also getting to hug her and maddy narrowed her eyes at him and placed a fist on her hip. 

“Do you really think some dirt is going to keep me from Hugging my brother?” she snorted and pulled him in for a hug, though first caught off guard by his sisters actions, he quickly reciprocated the hug. 

“So they teach you comebacks and sass? Wonderful to know fathers money is going to such a wonderful facility…. I don't see why She couldn't be home schooled mother, after all even out of your children i doubt there isn't anything this place could possibly teach her that we already were not schooled and excelled in,” Paul looked around disapprovingly. 

“Ya Paul already has proven time and again to be the Sass Queen,” Maddy smirked when she watched her eldest brother do a double take and though first seemed shocked and appalled started to laugh. 

“Now Maddison, a lady doesn't speak in quips… even if it was well played,” A woman took Filbert's offered hand and stepped down from the carriage,her boots long elegant button ups, She had on a large floral print dress, and in her hand a lace fan. Her chestnut hair was done up in curls and flowers. Her eyes were a kind and gentle emerald green and a smile upon her face. 

“I apologize mother,” she gave a quick bow of the head, “though i don't think i'm the only one at fault here,” she smiled. 

“I agree, Paul set himself up for that one,” Gregory snickers. 

“Gregory,” a voice quickly snapped from the carriage revealing a tall Black haired Man with hard features, and what seemed to be cold and unyielding eyes, but though some may have found him threatening, Maddy knew he would not harm a single one of them, “Lets not forget why we're here, We do not be needing to make fools of ourselves. Your a Knight in training after all,” he said the last bit with pride in his voice. He looked to maddy and gave a quick short bow, which after a moment of realization she gave a quick little curtsy to him. Earning a bigger smile that her mother quickly covered. And the words ‘to cute’ faintly spoken. 

“Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Drake, i do hope you had a pleasant trip,” Miss Quilo gave a bow. 

“Yes, though we would like to know the reason for our summons, we were under the impression something was amiss with our daughter, yet here she stands in good health,” the father spoke, though a side glance from Filburt to Maddy seemed to say he thought otherwise, the other brothers didn't miss this ether. 

Paul turned to look maddy full in the eyes, and raised a brow, “Now sister dear, you know you will always be the sweet little innocent princess to us, we could never blame you or be mad, are you sure your alright?” 

It was easy to think of a comment to say everything was fine, in her dreams she had said such lies commonly, the questions there had meant nothing, she had wore a mask to hide what parts of her heart she had wounded, but here… with the ones who loved her unconditionally watching her every movement the words bunched in her throat. She had faltered and finally after some effort stuttered out the lie, “Yes, everything is great,” she knew full well she probably should have practiced the lie the night before instead of fussing over furniture in a room they were unlikely to see. 

“Maddison,” mother gasped in quiet horror, “D-did you just lie?” the disbelief in her voice caused maddy to feel small, she had never lied to them. Ever. 

The family exchanged looks, the mother with pure fear and worry, the brothers with silent rage, almost as if they were making a pact to find whoever had upset their sister and end them. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Drake if you would be so kind as to follow me, the headmaster is waiting to meet you,” Miss. Quilo bowed again. 

The mother now seeming to be filled with a silent anger of her own gave a nod, “Boys watch your sister and keep her company, your father and i have to go find out what is going on here,” 

The boys all nodded as if there was very little that anyone could have said to make them leave her side. And Maddy now realised why she felt so nervous, she still had no idea what it was the Headmaster was going to say to them, nor what they already knew. And she feared their reaction should they feel this place unsafe. 

The boys seemed to pick up on their sisters unease, Filburt once again placing his large warm hands atop her head. And Gregory standing close with a hand on her back, they had never seen their sister in such a state. The hated it, Paul however sighed, as his Owl flew to his shoulder he and the creature looked at each other before Paul looked down at his sister with a Smile, “Why don't you show us what you have been up to here, Our precious little princess? I'm honestly giddy to see what kinds of places you have found to adore here. I'm sure they are just absolutely adorable,” 

Maddy smirked. Leave it to Paul to know she needed a distraction, “Y-ya, Oh! Their are the gardens, and the Green house! I have managed to help out there as much as i can. Come on i'll show you around to my class rooms and to the other places,” she reached up and grabbed one of Filberts fingers her hand going around the whole of it, either she was small for her age, or he was just Giant, however she didn't care, she enjoyed the childish carefree joy that came with the presence that her brothers gave.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddy was chewing on a finger tip, she hadn't even known she had a nervous habit and though she caught herself several times and stopped trying to keep from being to readable. Gregory however had seen and kept glancing over to his sister worriedly. If Filburt had seen he wasn't saying, and Paul kept glancing around as if he hadn't noticed but his Familiar had its eyes locked on her. 

“Maddison!” a voice called out of the blue so suddenly maddy had visibly flinched till she noticed who it was. The girl who had sat across from her within the Main hall she was waving happily at Maddison, and then ran over to her with a wide grin on her face, “they posted this quarter's grades on the main bulletin, Did you find you name on it yet?” she grinned happily as she asked as if she and Maddy had been friends the entire time. 

“Your grades are Posted?!” Paul squealed and darted off to find the cork board. Maddy blinked, she had forgotten the school posted full papers showing the ranks and grades of each student for all to see. Apparently some felt it encouraged students to try harder and not be on the bottom rung of students. 

Maddy once again was chewing on a finger tip, she honestly hadn't been paying attention to her grades, yes she was doing the work, and yes she was doing the homework even in advanced but it never was a thought her family would see the grades. Most of the time, the family was simply given a over all report on behavior and only told about grades if someone ware failing or refusing to do work. As she was fretting she felt another large warm palm was placed atop her head, she looked up to Filburt who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled feeling a little relieved and comforted at her brothers silent comfort and encouragement. 

“So Maddy who are your friends?” the girl asked still smiling at her, Maddy had forgotten she was there. 

“Oh well these are two of my older brothers. Paul who just ran off is my eldest brother, They came with my parents today,” Maddy explained wondering why this girl was talking to her. Had someone put her up to it? 

“Well that was nice of them to visit, oh by the way, Prince apparently was looking for you. Seems he has an apology picnic for you or something… anyway, i'll talk with you later, Bye Maddy!” she waved to the brothers before darting away. 

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Paul cried running to maddy and falling onto his knees before her, causing Maddy to look at him in fear and panic, who had Paul ran into? What happened? “Maddison how could you?” he cried, maddy’s heart clenched, was it because of prince? Was it one of the rumors? “Your grades, Have you seen them?” 

Maddy blinked relaxing a bit, “No i havent, why is it my historical treaties and Monster Mortal relations class? I admit i am not alway fully applied in the class but i did at least try to study for the test,” she tried to defend her grade. Wondering just how bad it had to be for him to act like this. 

“No! Worse!” he sobbed holding onto her vest as if clutching for life, “You have all A’s and high B’s, How am i to convince mother and Father to let me come visit and tutor you if your excelling so well?” His eyes were actually welling up with tears, maddy’s face had deadpan and Gregory was laughing. 

“What kind of logic is that?” Maddy tilted her head, “I thought you were a grown man? Can't you just decide to come visit your sweet little sister on your own and not have to wait for permission from Mother? I don't think anyone would fault a brother for wishing to check up on his sister to insure she were studying and doing well.” she crossed her brows and tilted her head. 

Paul jolted, apparently the thought of just visiting never dawned on him. After a moment of his brain processing the words, he lept up hugging Maddy, “Oh my smart little wonder of a sister, I am so sorry i never thought to just come and visit,” he did the slight twisting hug before setting her down. 

“You realize when everyone else finds out your ok with visits you may never get a day free from all of us again right?” Gregory smiled. 

Maddy blinked as she weighed the possibilities of regret and or risk of being embarrassed, but shrugged. If it was her brothers she didn't care what others thought, “ok… so how about we start with my classes and then work our way to the garden? I usually eat lunch out there as i like the atmosphere,” she asked. The boys of course agreed, and she went around to each of her classrooms, even letting her brothers ask and semi interrogate her teachers. 

“Since when have you ever been into mathematics Maddison?” Paul asked. 

 

“And since when have you ever gotten a legitimate 98% in it? I thought you were bribing the teachers with cupcakes or something,” Gregory seemed to be thinking something over his brows ground, “Oh and who was that prince guy, that girl mentioned? Why would he be looking to give you an apology picnic? Did something happen?” He was watching Maddy for a reaction. 

“Prince?! Maddy what Prince? Your not dating are you?” Paul was shocked and horrified, “Who is this degenerate who thinks himself worthy of my darling sister?” 

“The schools star little “prince,” she did the air quotations, “Needless to say, mistakes were made,” she sighed her smile faltering and the cold eyed young woman breaking through for a moment as she thought on it, only for her to smile at her brother hopefully before he had seen her reaction, thankfully Paul and Gregory hadn't noticed but the silent stone did… Filburt placed a hand atop her head and looked her in the eyes as if to ask if she were alright, “I’ll be alright, he’s just some idiot after all,” She gave a convincing smile at him and he gave a single nod, as if to acknowledge and or to say he believed her. 

Maddy had lead her brothers to the dining hall at the end of her tour, and began gathering her own now usual meal, the boys took notice, Paul looking the most shocked, “Your not going to fill your plate with cookies and treats and things? Are you ill? Is that why the headmaster called?” He draped over her shoulders in a hug rather over dramatically, “sister why did you not Tell Me? Were going to get you home this instant and get you well, and only when you feel you absolutely can manage to be away from your beloved big brothers would we dare let Mother and Father send you away again,” he sobbed in a way that any daytime soap opera would have applauded, “You poor child, suffering alone and through such horrors,” as if having been fed up with his Mage’s acts, the snow owl flew up and stop Maddy’s head as she looked down at her brother now looking as if he were in absolute horror and morning for his poor sisters health, a rose having randomly appeared in his hand to help emphasize his torment, who was standing perfectly fine with her eyes closed trying hard to ignore the questioning looks of the students around them. 

“Fabu if you don't get off the floor your shews will get scuffed,” she finally said. 

“Oh Dear me not my Corinthian leather!” He shot up and inspected his black boots with a sigh of relief, then looked to Maddy unamused, “That wasn't very funny.” 

The snickers of Gregory said otherwise, “Hate to break it to you dear brother, but i'm in great health, and my choice of food is simply due to a change in taste… eating sweets like i had been were just getting to be a bit too much for me. It was even overwhelming after a bit. But with the fresh fruits and such, it allows me to have sweet foods still but not in a overwhelming or overpowering way,” Gregory shrugged at Paul as if he didn't understand it but didn't say anything, Paul pouted at Maddy. And Filburt gave her a thumbs up. 

Paul was right behind her when she walked to her Garden table, the others having stayed behind to order meals that required cooking and more time. Maddy looked about the meany blooming flowers among her, she looked out to see the young Mages practicing yet again, some having issues with the obedience of their lazy or seemingly uncaring Familiars, and then Maddy looked out to the sparring field. Knowing today was meant to be the day… as Prince had healed and she had wanted to exact her revenge… but it would wait, she didn't wish to tarnish her family’s view of her. Not like that anyway, after all she was sure it was only a matter of time till they realized how different she was from before. 

 

“Princess!” the voice called out. Maddy fought hard to not allow her face to change expression, however the eye twitch that came from the internal fight was brow raising to Paul who caught it, “Princess! I'm glad i finally found you, i was hoping you were coming to watch my Sparing skills, oh and who is this another… playmate of yours?”  


Maddy looked to Paul who looked to her with a questioning look, But maddy looked Prince in the eye with a devilish smirk, “Oh Yes,” she placed a hand on her brothers for arm, “Paul and i are very close, we have known one another for a Loooong time,” She spoke with no sarcasm and to her credit as strait faced as she could, “I apologize i never mentioned him before now, Prince.” 

Paul had glanced at maddy’s hand confused but upon hearing the name and what his sister had said gave a big devilish grin, “Oh Your Prince,” He leaned back in his chair, “I have heard so little of you as well, nothing to worry about, after all she was my dear princess long before she had ever come to these halls.” 

Prince looked disgusted, “First you hang out with degenerate lowlifes and now your fraternizing with older men?” 

Both Paul and Maddy slammed a fist down onto the table at the same time, and stood up barking, “How Dare YOU!” 

Paul was seething, “I have never in my life met a ignorant little pest, You had better apologize to my dear sister before you die too soon to regret it!” His magic was sparking, his eyes angrily upon Prince, Maddy placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder, jerking her head over toward Were the other two brother’s and their parents were entering the garden along with the girl from the hall. He forced himself to calm before looking to prince with dark eyes, “If i find you have not made amends to my sister i will finish what i was planing do you understand me you pathetic Whelp?” 

Prince looked horrified but turned to Maddy, “My apologies princess, i didn't even know you had a brother,” he reached for her hand but she jerked it away narrowing her eyes at him. 

“There's a lot you don't know about me, Prince,” the term being spat out with venom, “Now if you will excuse me i need to go speak with my Mother, and i'm sure you have to go get ready for your Sparring Match. Oh… and don't bother asking i will not be ‘Watching,” Maddy growled the last word, leaving to walk toward her mother, like someone who had been sent to the gallows. 

Her mother already looked on the verge of tears and hugged Maddy as soon as she was within reach, “mother,” maddy spoke softly, “I apologize for what i am about to do, and hope i do not bring too much shame to you.” Her mother pulled back confused but Maddy simply walked off leaving her family bewildered. 

Filburt held out a hand to somewhat block her path and raised a brow to her, She gave a weak smile, “I’ll be alright, If you all chose to watch the sparing class today it will be right over their in that field, at least that is aware they have been holding it lately,” He looked over to the field and gave a nod as if he understood and lowered his hand allowing her to pass. 

The boys were laughing and joking at Prince who shrugged off the comments of if his sweet princess was turning sour on him, “As if she would leave me,” he joked. 

“Oh i wouldn't be to sure of that,” she spoke causing every head to snap her way. She was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt under a school vest, a Pair of work pants hemmed and sewn to fit her better, and around the belt area was a short mini skirt sewn onto it. She had her cold dark expression once more, and her hair was done up in a quick but tight bun, In her one hand the old worn Broomhandle. 

“Lady Drake,” the teacher created, “I'm sorry but i don't think i can allow a bystander to be so close to the field, if you're wishing to watch may i suggest returning to your garden seat you seem so fond of?” He seemed to not even comment on her outfit despite his students all seeming to share whispers, all but Chess and Simon who gave each other a knowing look and stepped off the fight area knowing full well what her expression meant. 

“Oh i apologize Sir, but i was under the understanding that any who are taking the theoretical portions of this class were welcome to try their hand at the physical class, or does that not pertain to the ladies of this school?” she tilted her head slightly to the side waiting as if innocent of any wrongdoing. 

“It does but i'm afraid that even on the practice fields of this school we have to abide by the school rules including dress codes and a dress is not quite the best battle gear,” he said sadly. 

Maddy happily pulled out a folded bit of paper she had pulled from her hand book, “If you need to read it over yourself, the Uniform code states and ill quote, Ladies must wear Jumper or skirt, if wearing skirt school vest must be worn over shirt, Skirts may be altered or hemmed however nothing above the ankles may show,” upon finishing reading she made a motion to herself, “As you can see i am wearing a vest over top my shirt, and even though i have altered my skirt to fit my liking Nothing above my ankles are showing. Any other concerns you need to have addressed sir?” once again tilting her head with big eyes, though this time a small smirk played at the corner of her lips. 

The teacher took the paper and read for himself then looked Maddy over and gave a impressed single nod, “Well alright then, i assume you know you can't use a sword as one has to demonstrate competence with a blade before they can wield one in matches?” 

Maddy gave a nod and wiggled the Broom handle, “Hence this, i plan to use it like a bo staff if that will be alright,” once again smiling sweetly at him. 

“Well alright, Boys Line up on the sidelines and allow the young lady to choose her opponent. I expect no rude comments, or ungentlemanly behavior or i will have you ALL sharpen every single Blade in this building,” He Ordered, the boys all lined up looking intimidated by their instructors loud booming voice, Maddy seemed uncaring and unfazed at it as she glanced over them all as if actually thinking on it. 

“Hmm… well i think i may have to go with… Prince,” Her eyes narrowed deadly upon him. The rest of the group let out snickers and Ooohs at her choice he seemed almost in disbelief pointing at himself. 

“Me?” he snorted amused, “Princess you are acting beyond improperly right now,” he shook his head but drew his sword. 

Maddy gave a smile, one that nearly caused Simon and chess to take a step back, and would have had it been aimed at them, however prince was unaware of the danger it signaled he was in, “Oh no ‘Dear Prince’” his title venom upon her lips, “What is Unacceptable is the idiotic and arrogant crap you keep Spouting, and Your behavior in general. You not only damaged My trust, you betrayed me, apparently spoke ill of me behind my back, and dare have the GAUL to question MY integrity and Question MY HONOR! Well good News For you Prince, Win or Lose you get your wish, You are Free. So you are welcome after this event to go back to whatever lowlife arrogant playboy ways you choose to,” she spun the broomstick like a baton to take her stance. 

He seemed confused, so much so he hadn't even noticed she had readied to fight, “What exactly does that mean?” he bit out. 

“You wanted to go back to your old ways, but the fact you were Bound to me by your ‘honor’, what little i assume you even have, and so for that i give you your freedom. You are Free from me, i hereby dissolve whatever ties we have, and release you of any obligation to court me. From here on out you are Free. But before i leave this field, I request a chance to win back MY honor, one match five minutes, you vs me, I win with either you yielding or you unconscious and no only do i regain some self respect and honor, but you get the pleasure of of living out your schooldays having been bested by the same girl you told to go back to the kitchen and play with flowers, You win or its a draw at the end of five minutes and i will never bother you again, given as i was rather annoying before you gave me those poisoned treats i'm sure that must come as a relief to hear,” The other students had all been stunned to silence mouths again and looking from maddy to Prince unsure of exactly what was going on. Chess was trying hard not to snicker or laugh, and Simon was watching Maddy with Pride. 

Prince had listened to everything seeming to either take the insults to personally (not that they weren't meant to be) or just the fact she had dumped him in front of everyone, He charged at her with rage, Maddy smirked and side stepped easily dodging the blind rage, Prince quickly corrected spinning back toward her, Maddy Had the flat end of the broom handle firm on the ground and with little effort had her palm on the top, with a light jump and push on her hand she easily flipped over the handle remaining in place, though landing behind a now confused Prine, With a quick spin of the Handle and a swing that would have made any pro ball player proud, she struck Prince across the back, he fell to the ground gasping. Maddy stood the handle over her one shoulder lazily, looking down at him. 

“Yield yet?” she seemed almost board with it all, But her words apparently irritated the already raging boy, who shot up no longer holding his sword and took a swing at maddy, who squatted down quickly only to come back up for a Hard upper cut with the full force of her entire body, this caused him to lift up nearly a foot off the ground and land on his back, mouth bleeding, and unconscious. 

She shook her head and said to the bleeding and unconscious boy, “Should have chose to yield, Rage is such a nasty thing. Blinds you from what is right there in front of you, makes you easy to lured into a trap or setup,” Everyone was dead silent, till two things happen at once, Chess fell to the ground laughing, and loud Cheers from her brothers could be heard over the entire school grounds. 

Maddy smiled up at her brothers, but it faltered when she seen her mother had a hand over her own mouth. Maddy then looked down to the idiot on the ground feeling guilty for having been so ruthless, then looking about the terrified boys faces, all but Simon who nodded a bow at her, and Chess who was still laughing hysterically. Shaking her head she turned to the students, “Well don't just stand there like Idiots someone go get the morron a Medic!” She barked the order, and everyone seemed to move at once to fulfill the order, three taking off running instantly. Once satisfied she turned to the teacher. 

“I'm deeply sorry sir, but i need to go say my goodbyes to my family before they leave,” she looked up to the hill where they stood, the teacher gave a nod then walked over to his fallen student and began to look him over. 

Maddy approached her family head hung low and trying to look at her mother without making eye contact to see how mad she was, “Mother i'm sor-” 

The mother gave a quick hand motion quite similarly to what Maddy would often do that cut Maddison off mid word, She stood eyes closed taking in slow breaths before looking down at her daughter once having regained herself, “Ten children… i have Ten Children, Nine sons before you… I have seen every manner of fights, i know a justified strike when i see one. And after hearing from your headmaster the rumors that insolent bastard had spread about you, i would have thought you been remiss had you not taken action. Though i don't think anything could have prepared me to see my sweet innocent little tea party Princess grow in so few a years to become a little Warrior Princess,” she had tears in her eyes, “I'm rather proud you can seem to handle yourself.” 

Maddison’s father who had remained mostly quiet the whole visit, his eyes were slightly closed and bottom lip brought up as he seemed to be sizing her up, but then the lip quivered and it seemed he had been fighting back tears, “I am So Fucking Proud!” he fell upon his daughter almost as dramatically as Paul, “Each of my children have made me So Proud!” he was practically sobbing, Maddy felt a little awkward with a Bear of a Man sobbing onto her shoulder. She patted him on the back and began looking about, her eyes once again landing on Simon and Chess. 

“Mother i do have a question for you tough,” Maddy turned to her mother, who seemed to be caught off guard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Maddy was walking down the hall, her mind focusing on solving this puzzle of a mix up. She was biting on the end of her thumb as she thought, unaware of the people who seemed to great her with happy faces, And some girls bouncing up and down, Maddy had replied kindly though mostly on autopilot so she hadn't even noticed her own response. It wasn't till a lanky arm draped over her shoulders.

“Well Good evening Little Queen,” Chess smiled with a toothy grin, others about seemed unnerved by his smirk Maddy however side glanced him then stopped in her tracks to look his face over. She knew something was just not adding up.

“Why do i know you?” She asked bluntly.

Chess’s grin widened even more, “We have classes together of course,”

“No, Why do i know You? Since i met you two here in school i had this feeling i have known both you and Shadow, yet i even asked my mother and she has even concluded the fact I had never played with any child outside of the family before school itself and no one else seems to know or recall you. So why Do I? Is this a trick? Are you two here to accomplish something? What are you after?”

Chess’s smile went from evil and dark to one of sadness and remorse, “My friend and i are only here to find a lost friend,” he removed his arm from her, “I wish you no stress young Queen, nor will i go against you. If you wish for He and i to leave i will see to it. After all, i am but a servant in the Great Queen’s court,” he gave a little bow and a wink. Then before anything else could be said by maddy he seemed to evaporate from where he stood, no one else seemed to have noticed or seen him.

Was that real? Had he actually been there? Or was her mind starting to come undone?

“Princess!” the title rang out before anything further could be thought on it. Maddy cringed and turned to see the once seen as Gallant Knight.

“What do you want Prince?” she was already running late for class she did not wish to deal with him.

“I wanted to tell you i forgive you for embarrassing me in front of everyone. I may have provoked and confused you with what i had said and know you didn't mean to hurt me. So… i'm willing to give us a second chance.” 

Maddison had no reaction for him, and her irritated deadpan expression apparently was enough to make him squirm under her glare. She eventually rolled her eyes and walked off. Someone was following behind Maddison could hear the footsteps but didn't care. She was hoping who ever it was would simply leave but eventually Maddison stopped and turned around to face the prep who seemed livid.

“What do you want Linda?” Maddy could feel a headache starting.

“Who do you think you are? Being so rude to Judicial like that?” She glared at Maddy, who noticed an absence in the entourage that would often follow the brat.

“And what exactly is a Judicial? Is that class i missed or something?” She didn't recall ever hearing about it before.

Linda stepped back confused and shocked, “prince? Your suitor? His actual Name!?”

Maddy narrowed her eyes, “Firstly he is no longer my suitor, i freed him from any responsibility he felt he had. And secondly i don't think he ever told me his actual name… he had always been referred to as Prince around me. So if your pissy over wanting to date him, go ahead. I have no say in what he does nor do i care,” Maddy walked away, rubbing her temple… she went straight to her room and asked the maid to collect her assignments for the rest of the day. The Maid gave a bow and rushed off to do just that. 

Maddy found a tin of chocolate covered coffee beans, and a Book. She picked it up and raised a brow reading the title “Alice in Wonderland”. She sat down at the edge of her bed, looking it over. Her brows were frowned as her memories seemed to be fighting with one another. She knew this book, But… she had never seen this title before… this book didn't belong here… but this was HER book…

She opened the cover and found her own name written in the “This book Belongs to” mark, it was in her own handwriting… Her head ach was getting worse. She looked to the clock it was still just past noon, she had time to take a nap and get back to the thought later before dinner…

She was laying on a pile of pillows and blankets, it was dark… when had it become night… had she slept for that long? She could feel something running up and down her back gently in a massaging manor, she looked over to a dark figure, his face and body was hidden from her but she knew the silhouette, she was about to call out to him, when a gentle shake upon her shoulder woke her up.

“Lady Drake? Are you alright Miss?” a young sparrow woman asked.

Maddy looked over to her, blinking in confusion, it was not dark. She wasn't on a bed of pillows and blankets. But on her own school bed. The book hugged close to her chest. Her uniform wrinkled and disheveled from being slept in.

“Um… ya… i think.. I think i just have been pushing myself a little to hard recently,” She sat up rubbing her eyes, the book still close to her.

“I knew it!” the older Sparrow called from the hall, “Tell her stay in her room! We will find her dinner and bring it in to her! She needs to rest!” 

“Uh… i am so sorry Lady Drake the elder one is a little … set in her ways” the younger sparrow bowed.

“It's quite alright, i don't mind, she is right though i should probably get some rest to make up for all of the sparing i have been doing instead of resting” Maddy smiled. She sent the young bird woman out assuring her she could dress herself in her nightgown, and gave a sigh of relief when she finally left.. 

Maddy changed and opened the tin to eat a few of the chocolate covered treats. She sat down at her desk finding her school work but setting the book down atop of it and reading the pages that seemed oh so familiar to her.

She had flipped through to the tea party scene, She read over the hatter… it wasn't right… the books description of him didn't match her memory… she remembered a tall lanky being… his golden eyes watching her, his presence watching over her even when she couldn't see him… but why? He was a fictitious character, and one who allegedly she had never read before though she knew the book… she flipped over to the Cheshire cat, and shorted. Instantly she thought of Chess the boy. She seemed to recall Hatter getting mad when Chess had taken her on a tour of the lands… 

Her head was hurting even more, she stood up and went to the window, Dusk having crept upon the area. She opened the window to get some air hoping desperately for some relief from whatever was causing her discomfort.

The air was cool and crisp, though it did nothing to remove the pulsing pain. She sighed looking over the grounds, a strange figure running from the building to the woods once more. She narrowed her eyes rage filling her for whatever reason she was unsure but she had to figure out who this was and what they were upto. She lept from her window, tumbling when she landed nearly silently Darting as quietly as she could in her bare feet behind the figure, keeping to the shadows. 

The figure had paused once or twice to look back over their shoulder, she felt irritated it wasn't who she was expecting, though to be honest she wasn't sure who she was expecting. She followed him into a clearing… unfortunately she lost sight of him. After listening for any movement within five minutes she stood up from her crouched position and decided to make her way back but when she turned around she was struck hard knocking her out.

There was random chanting… her mind was fogged, Her vision Blurry. A sudden sharp pain in her left hand caused her to semi focus. The figure who she had been following had her bound in the center of a circle in the woods, they had just cut her hand open and with the same dagger stepped toward the top of the circle and stabbed the air. It was as if the Man was cutting through the very air itself opening a black void. He stepped back with a wicked grin.

“I honestly am almost sorry for you little girl. I was only paid to take care of that nuisance you call a prince. Pity you had to stumble onto this place… Though fortunate for me, I was getting impatient of trying get rid of him, so i plan to call something to help me,” He smiled wickedly.

Maddy had a headache and couldn't figure out what the hell this man was saying… “What?” she was irritable, testing the knots.. Unfortunately he seemed to have known what he was doing and she couldn't find a end or means to work it loose.

He laughed, “Haven't you figured it out? The poisoning? The Gargoyle? That was all me. I have been trying to get rid of that bastard to make way for my Lord. But seems he won't die… oh well. You will serve as a first meal to the very creature that will finish the little nuisance,” He walked over to his items, Maddy’s head was still spinning only thought she could muster was he was annoying, and what the hell did he say? 

The man opened a book and began reading from it, it was then that Maddy noticed she was near the center of what seemed to be a summon ring. The Man raised a hand his voice booming and the clouds above began to swirl and swallow the stars. The light fire though still aflame started to darken the light itself seeming to be dimmed by the forces answering the call… Maddy’s stomach churned and she felt fear clutching her heart as a Dark portal spun into existence before her. She felt dread wondering what beast would come forth, but a fragment of her mind was thrilled, she could almost envision that part of herself reaching into the dark vortex and calling to something….

“Come Forth Child Of the Shadows! Come forth and rid this world of that retch!” the man yelled with a evil laugh.

Despite it all Maddy found herself irritated and annoyed by the man, But when the vortex pulsed her attention shot back… from the twisting darkness emerged what seemed to be a black serpent, black feathered wings flapped keeping it afloat, golden amber eyes locked onto maddy, atop its head what could only be described as moth entente ears flicked. The vortex closed and Maddy… felt confused… the snake could not have been more than 3 ft long… its facial structure was rounded, and over all she would go so far as to call it cute. This was the evil monster the man summoned to kill prince? When she tilted her head the snake itself did the same then with a flap and a “Churr” it spring forward nuzzling its face into hers, and gently rapping about her shoulders perching comfortably as if it belonged there.

 

Maddy found herself smiling and giggling as the Moth ears tickled.

 

The man seemed enraged, “What? No! Your not supposed to be friendly with Her! You are supposed to Kill her! Foul and useless thing” the man stepped toward them.

As soon as he stepped into the circle the Shadow snakes attention was on the man, Its features seemed to sharpen, as it hissed in warning, its tail wrapping over Maddy’s eyes. She struggled to move it, but she felt as if there was a hand upon her shoulder now, and felt the heavy force of sleep claiming her… the last thing she recalled was the man’s scream before sleep took her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has returned... though they are not as strong as before... this chapter is written. I hope you enjoy it!!

The woods were cold… how did she get out here? 

There was no snow yet on the ground but it seemed that it wouldn't be long, the leaves had all turned brown and fallen from the trees. The air had a crisp sting to it, her breath could be seen with every one she took. 

Ware was she? Why was she out here alone? 

She came to a stream, and looking down into the water, she ...was a child. She shook her head something felt… off and hazy but she couldn't think at the moment. A Large cold gust of wind hit her. She was dressed in nothing but a thin pink nightgown. This was no weather for a small child to be out in.

Hugging herself tightly she made her way through the woods. Finally stepping onto a cold bitter dirt path, looking in the two directions there seemed to be no true signs of anything familiar on either side. So in the end she just picked a direction and made her way. 

She was starting to shiver, her teeth chattering, and stomach growling. But she felt a flicker of hope as she seen old stone walls starting to line the one side of the path, though it was somewhat odd as they were up against a dirt wall, she assumed it was to keep the dirt from falling onto the path during storms. To the right of it was a old wood fence.

If there were things like this there was sure to be some kind of shelter right? Maybe one where she could get warm…. But the path lead …. To a dead end. She looked about but it just was fenced off. She nearly cried… looking about she figured she may as well keep following the cliff side, with luck she would come upon a cave or area she could take shelter. 

And for once she assumed right. There was a cave… not that far from the path really, though on each side of the entrance seemed to be two small pillars that may at one point been statues but due to the weather had worn down. She stepped in. 

 

As soon as she stepped in She felt warm, as if someone was wrapping her in a blanket. The more she took a step in though.. It seemed to get darker, far darker than afew steps into a cave should have made it. After walking in what may only have been 15 feet in… she was surrounded by darkness, looking back out of curiosity the entrance was gone… instead.. There was a figure… With beastly Fire orange eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

There was some distant muffled arguing that woke her from her dream… she couldn't quite make it out. Her mind was fogged. She felt something nuzzle her face. She peeked her eye open to see the snake blinking down at her with very familiar orange eyes. She snorted amused and feeling a bit as if she had been lost and now found a hopeful sign leading to home.

She sat up, the snake resting happily upon her shoulder. Looking about she found herself within the med bay. She felt… ok… why was she back here? Her mind went over the night before, she had followed someone into the woods… had she passed out? What had happened?

She removed the blankets to find herself still within the uniform, with a roll of her eyes she stood up, then walked out of the cutesy curtain that hid the bed she had been laying in. She seen her eldest brother standing in the hall, He seemed to be whispering angrily to Miss. Boonay who stood arms crossed and glaring at him.

Maddy stood her arms crossed in the doorway, It seemed Paul was talking with not only Miss Boonay but also the headmaster who was apparently nibbling on a book. Till he caught eyes with Maddy and slowly lowered it, it was then she realized it was from the library.

“This is Absolutely Ridiculous! First My dear Sister Is Poisoned At this School, Now she had Been Kidnapped and No ONE here has any clue as to who the culprit was or Were they went?!” Paul seemed furious, old maddy would be trembling in fear as she never seen her brother so angry, but now… it was cute. Nearly amusing.

“Sir i assure you we are doing everything we can to find the culprit,” the Headmaster assured, “we have our best guards searching the woods as we speak.”

“That does not excuse the that she Has been poisoned and Kidnapped. I genuinely question the safety of Your School. My Father and Mother will be hearing about this. If it were up to me I would be removing my dear sister from this place and bringing her home immediately.” Paul did not seem to be joking.

Before anything more could be said Miss Boonay noticed Maddy standing in the room.

“Dear you should not be up! Come let's get you into bed.” She tried to usher maddy back.

“Why? I feel perfectly fine,” she admitted with a shrug.

 

Paul shook his head and placed a hand on Maddy’s shoulder, “No if the nurse says you need to be in bed then that is where you are going. I will be contacting Mother and Father and they will be coming to get you, this place seems to be far to unsafe for you.”

“Do i get a say in this?” She stood her ground and crossed her arms. Causing Paul to pause. And she continued, “If it is my life on the line i feel i should get a say as to what happens. The poisoning wasn't even meant for me, it was meant for another student. I just had the unfortunate luck of getting poisoned instead of him. And as far as this goes. I wasn't Kidnapped. I seen a lurker on the premises and followed them into the woods, that was my own fault… but… what happend? I mean as i said i followed them in and then…. I don't remember what happened after that.”

“Well Hello your majesty,” Chess smiled walking into the infirmary, “i hope were not intruding.”

Behind him came Simon who’s Fire orange eyes locked onto Maddy’s, “hello my Queen i hope you are feeling better.”

Miss Boonay bristled a bit, “Excuse me young sirs but i do recall telling you that Miss Drake was not up for visitors.”

Paul had caught sight of his little sister and how she seemed to have held her breath upon seeing Simon. His eyes narrowed upon the dark haired teen. Who gave a curt bow to Miss Boonay.

“You did, and i apologize for the intrusion i simply wished to drop off some food and drink for when she awoke. As well as.. I seem to have found something that Miss Drake may have dropped.” He held up a basket of meats, cheese and crackers, when he mentioned the food. Then also held up a diamond shaped pendent, upon it seemed to be a wrapping silver vines at the tip of each were purple jewels, the silver vines stemmed from a jem in the center, a larger purple Jewel. 

It was nothing more than a Diamond shaped silver pendant, but her heart fluttered at the sight of it…. She knew this trinket, it had been a gift from….. From…. Strange, she couldn't remember who had given it to her or when. But she knew this item. She was reaching for it when Paul stopped her by grabbing her already outstretched hand.

“I apologize but exactly who are you? And why would you be not only the one to fortunately find my sister out in the woods, alone at night after curfew but also randomly have found a item that supposedly belongs to her that i do not recognise? My sister does not own many jewelry pieces. And i have never seen that thing…” he seemed more than irritated.

The headmaster held out his hand, “Let me see that.” 

Simon handed it over with no fuss, his face seeming …. Mostly stoic but he seemed to be mildly irritated as well. 

“Seems there is a protection rune on the back… though otherwise there is no additional charm or spell…”

Paul narrowed his eyes at Simon, “And who are you?”

“I am Simmon Kagge Masters, I am a student here.” He spoke cooly and calmly.

“And I'm Chess, Nice to meet you Paul,” Chess took Paul’s hand that had been holding onto Maddy and shook it. Paul was caught off guard and looked at the cotton candy haired boy.

“Well seeing as there is nothing harmful on this… ” The headmaster was about to eat the charm when the small shadow snake shot out and stole the trinket from him, The headmaster seemed surprised. “What the world?” he looked about the floor as if he had dropped it… or as if...he couldn't see the snake?

“See! What happened? Let me guess it was a hexed item?” Paul snapped his head around to the Headmaster waiting for a response.

“No..it… it just vanished… odd little trinket.” He scratched his head.

Maddy looked at the group … not one seemed to notice the small shadow snake that was purring and nuzzling her. She looked over to Simon who seemed to have a forlorn look upon him, and Chess… chess just gave a wink while smiling. 

They knew something… but… what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long till the next chapter is posted. I think i need some time to re-think the plot line i originally had planed for it. and may be taking this story in a different direction then originally planed. Though Please leave Kudos, and Comment, with what you liked or Disliked about it! It really helps.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul… he had meant well, Maddy was sure he had, but after hours of convincing him and Miss Boonay that she was fine, she was more than exhausted. She probably should have told her Brother or headmaster about the shadow snake who now set upon her shoulder, or even the dream of the creature with the eyes. the same eyes as Simon. 

She entered her room, she had no idea what time it was nor did she really care to go to any of her classes. Her room had been cleaned, the window shut, and her book setting upon her desk. She walked over to it… her hand brushed over the cover. And she opened it yet again… though now… the pages were blank. 

She shook her head as she started to flip through them frantically. There had been words printed on these pages. A story of a girl who had fallen into a world not her own, one she had known by heart almost. But now, there was, nothing. She turned to the inner cover ware her name had once been. But now it sat blank as well. She closed the book. The cover now instead of being one of color and picture a solid green. Was… was she losing her mind? A hand reached up to pet the moth tipped snake. Who seemed to purr at the attention.

A kock on her door caught her attention. She walked over and answered it. When she seen no one there she opened it wider. Still no one. She closed the door. Standing there for a moment.

“Your not going crazy your Majesty.. I'm sorry but we can’t leave things from the other world just laying about. I'm sure if you were to ask him he will return your book.”

She already knew who it was before she turned around to face the blue haired boy who was leaned against the wall with a frown on his face, as his head was tilted looking at her, “If you wish to have the book back i'm sure it can be easily returned. Though we have to be careful.. You seemed to have not done so well with it last time. Are you sure your alright?” He stayed where he was not moving closer or seeming to intimidate. Only watching her with worried eyes.

“Who are you? Both of you… you and Simon do not seem to be what you claim. I know i never met you two in this life. I know i never once read that book before… i never had tasted coffee, i Never even knew that word. But ever since i was poisoned … ever since you two came... “ She was slowly backing up to the door. The snake on her shoulder seemed to be watching Chess intently.

Chess held up his palms as if surrendering or showing he had nothing in his hands, “again i assure you Your Majesty i mean you no harm, nor ill. I simply was concerned, I stand by what i said, if you wish for us to leave you need only say.”

“I-... i don't know what the heck i want from you, other then to tell me Why you are here, not just this moment here, But in general, Why do i remember things i know Didn't happen. And What is it you two are really after ?”

Chess sighed and rubbed his face as if thinking, “i am limited in what i can say, but we mean you no harm, you know us because you do… you…. Perhaps … you should ask your king. He may be able to say more than i.” with that he was gone in a wisp of smoke.

She was really getting fed up with that… She sat down on the bed with a huff. She reached for her cup… only to pause… there was a cup of hot coffee there. She glared at it and reach past it to get the cup of water. 

After everything she seen and could tell, Chess was definitely of the fay blood… and that ment food or gifts from him were not wise to accept. The snake however seemed to yawn and slither over to her pillow ware it rested.

She changed knowing it was still daylight… and even if she had slept for who knew how long. Dealing with a overbearing brother and Medicinal women was more than enough to exhaust her. Before she laid down, she wrote down the dream she had… even found herself sketching the creature… and its eyes… those eyes the very ones she could not help but remember vividly. She hid the papers in the desk, making a note to add them to her dream jurnal when the Headmaster gave it back.

 

>>>>>>>>>>

Unlike the other dreams…. She seemed to be laying in her room. She lay watching the wall as she felt the snake sleeping beside her under her hand, with the snake there… she knew the figure standing behind her… casting no shadow upon the wall though blocking the only source of light. Gently rubbing her back. She didn't move… she was to tired and unamused.

 

“Soon My Queen” he whispered his voice though not of a child but that of a man his voice low, it should have scared her… but really she found herself not only lacking any alarming feeling but rather… irritated.

She tensed when she felt the figure lean down towards her, and confused when there was a sudden Frantic knock on the door. The feeling of the figures presence was gone, and in burst the old Sparrow women followed by one of the Mage teachers, Maddy recalled this one being man who taught the first years out near the garden..

“You better not just be chasing shadows,” Miss Freewing was looking furious as she watched the Mage teacher hold out what seemed to be a orb or stone in their hand.

“Excuse me, why the sudden intrusion, and why are you in my room?” Maddison sat up…. Had it not been a dream? The thing had been In her room? Or… was it just the fog of dream overlapping with what was going on?

“My apologies miss, it… it seems the wards of the school detected something that should not be here, i was simply checking to make sure….” The teacher was walking through holding the orb stone out as if waiting for it to do something, “odd…. It had been signaling whatever it was had been in here.”

Miss Freewing was all a ruffle, “after what this poor girl has already been through, You demand to barge through and disrupt her sleep! Over Nothing Being there. Out!! Out, out, out!” she began ushering the man from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If You like it please give some feed back and kudos would be nice to.


End file.
